


It's Alright

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, National Coming Out Day, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: For most captain-vice captain duos, this would be nothing short of normal. Except for the fact that Tsukishima has never felt so awkward, because in the almost three years he's known Kageyama, this is the first time the setter's been to the his house and Tsukishima has no idea what to do. 
It would be so much easier to handle if the middle blocker wasn’t harboring the World’s Biggest Crush™ on the King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an rp I did with Chatielee a while back, but I heard that Monday was National Coming Out Day, and thought it was about time this got posted. 
> 
> Allow me to apologize in advance for any out of character moments, grammar mistakes, and plot holes. Those are all on me. 
> 
> Title comes from Porcelain by Marianas Trench.

__

It's Alright [if you don't know what you need] 

The beginning of third year was nothing special. With the first week of school, Tsukishima was embracing his new title of captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team, which was easy enough with a vice captain like Kageyama. Ever since their win at nationals their first year, the volleyball club skyrocketed in popularity, resulting in an impressive stack of new member applications. Eventually, Tsukishima invites Kageyama over to his home to discuss the new first year applicants. For most captain-vice captain duos, this would be nothing short of normal. Except for the fact that Tsukishima has never felt so awkward, because in the three years he's known Kageyama, this is the first time the setter's been to the his house and Tsukishima has no idea what to do. It would be so much easier to handle if the middle blocker wasn’t harboring the World’s Biggest Crush™ on the king.

Kageyama, the bastard, acts like it's totally normal that Tsukishima’s setting a plate of home cooked food in front of the setter as the latter sits relaxed at the kitchen table. The blond clears his throat.

"Want to look for a new libero?"

Kageyama jerks his head up and Tsukishima is hyper aware of the way Kageyama bites his lip while he looking through the papers. Tsukishima starts bouncing his leg nervously, shaking the table, and in turn, irritating Kageyama because he's trying to read. The setter lets it go for a couple more minutes before he turns and snaps at Tsukishima to stop. He quickly regrets it though, because he knows it won't do any good, so he asks if there's anything wrong. But Tsukishima has already shut down and just mutters, "I'm just peachy, King."

Kageyama is still watching him, he's not sure if he wants to admit it but he has gotten better at reading the stoic captain. "No, you're not."

"It doesn't matter." He tries to focus on the papers again. He fails.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" When Tsukishima doesn't answer him Kageyama sighs and puts the papers down. "If we are going to be partners in this, you can't keep stuff from me."

"I don't need to tell you everything, king. I'm sure you keep things from me too."

Kageyama huffs impatiently, "Fine then. But if it's about the team you have to talk to me about it."

"Okay." Tsukishima says and picks the papers back up "but thank you I guess...for caring."  
kageyama is a bit shocked by the gratitude but nods his head anyway. 

"I know we won't ever be like Daichi-san and Suga-san, but we do need to be able to communicate. Especially about the team."

Tsukishima snorts at that. "I don't think we could ever be that close without being married."

Kageyama laughs too, clear even from where he hides it behind his wrist. Tsukishima can't help himself from watching him in awe. The setter doesn't even notice and goes back down to look at the papers. 

He's pretty. Tsukishima can't stop the thought, even though it's something he had noticed even in their first year. Kageyama is attractive and has more than a handful of admirers in Karasuno. Tsukishima knows he isn't usually one to compare himself to others but he also can't help but to think that one of those admirers might be better for Kageyama than himself. and that thought stops him cold because he basically just admitted to himself that on some level, he wants to be with Kageyama. He shrugs it off as a confidence thing, but the thought nags at him throughout dinner. He tries not to think about the way his heart beats too fast when he thinks about the setter, or the way Kageyama laughs, because it makes the envy much more tangible. 

He fails.

"Hey" His mouth is moving before he can stop himself, "I heard you got another confession letter today."

Kageyama looks up from his food. He's never told Tsukishima about any of the confessions. He looks at the blond with a curious face. "I did. I'm not interested in her. I'm going to reject her."

Tsukishima, perceptive as always (or maybe delusionally hopeful), says "Is it because she's not a he?"

Kageyama blushes, looks away, and mumbles, "That's not the only reason." For some reason that question agitates him and the need to defend himself bubbles up in his chest. He looks back over to Tsukishima, scowl on his face. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Curiosity. You haven't accepted a single confession since I've known you."

"Well, maybe I have more important things on my plate than confessions from people I don't even know."

Tsukishima nods. It made sense, but the logic left a bitter taste in the back of his throat. Dissatisfaction, he thinks. His dinner suddenly becomes tasteless and he pokes at his food. He doesn't mean to speak, but his mouth once again moves on its own accord. "I don't know what else I expected."

Kageyama deflates at the bitterness and slight defeat in his voice, his previous defensive wave morphing to confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tsukishima avoids the question, brushes it off to ignore his own slip up, "So, it would make a difference if it were someone you know?"

Kageyama's head flinches back a bit. He doesn't understand why Tsukishima keeps asking him these questions, There's no way he actually cares enough to want to know. At least, he never had before. "It would. but there's still a chance I would reject them. Only I would be more considerate about it, I think."

"It's difficult when it's someone you know." Tsukishima doesn't really know why he keeps talking, only that he likes the sound of Kageyama's voice filling the room. The brunet nods slowly, trying to figure out Tsukishima's point. 

"I might actually consider them, depending on who it is, but I wouldn't want to hurt them if I would reject them."  
Tsukishima swirls his drink just to hear the ice clink against the glass, "What about Shorty? Or Oikawa-san?"

Kageyama is looking at Tsukishima like he's crazy, if only Tsukishima was actually looking at him. "What?! No, neither. I couldn't be in a romantic relationship with Hinata. Just..no. And I respect Oikawa-san but he hates me, so there's no way that could happen."

Tsukishima pokes at his food some more, humming thoughtfully. "Noted."

Kageyama sinks against his chair and glowers at the middle blocker, if only to dampen his blush. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"I told you," he says, "I'm just curious why the king has not taken a queen."

Kageyama gives him a suspecting look, but even as Tsukishima is keeping eye contact with him, he can't see any emotion on his face. Which isn't exactly odd, he supposes. The dark haired boy did have somewhat of a resting bitch face, after all. Kageyama gives out a quiet "okay" before looking back down to continue his meal. Tsukishima can't make himself eat anymore. He pushes his food around until it's cold and then he stands. He puts his dishes in the sink and retreats to his room without a word to his guest. His bed looks pretty welcoming so he takes his glasses off and lies down, back facing the door.

Kageyama watches him go, now even more confused and a bit mad. Who just leaves their guest alone in their house? He also puts his dishes away before marching his way up to Tsukishima’s room. Once he gets there, door thrown open needlessly hard, he's taken aback at his posture. Concern for his teammate floods him

"Okay, you can't tell me that there isn't something wrong."

There's a long pause before Tsukishima speaks. "I don't know what's wrong." 

It's only a half truth. He knows what's wrong, he just doesn't know how to say it. 'The thought of you dating other people makes my chest feel like it's being eaten away by acid' didn't seem quite appropriate. Kageyama sits down on the bed, his back against Tsukishima's. Regardless of how much closer they had grown over the last two years, this type of physical touch was still strange and unfamiliar. 

"Do you want to talk it through? Maybe I could help." 

Tsukishima lets out a dry laugh. How could the center of his problem possibly make it better? He can't tell the other that though. "There's not much to talk about." 

He feels the air around them threaten to turn awkward again so he continues, despite his introverted mind telling him not to, "The person I'm interested in is constantly being courted by other people. People that are probably better for them than I am."

Kageyama puts a hand on Tsukishima's arm. "How do you know that other people would be better for them? Have you ever tried telling them how you feel?"

Tsukishima doesn't look at him. "They..." he takes a breath, "he thinks I'm an asshole."

The pronoun takes less than a second to sink in and Kageyama is trying his best to piece together anyone that Tsukishima would like. He doesn't really know many people outside of volleyball. He couldn't help but feel that maybe he's more involved in this than Tsukishima is letting on. 

"Maybe he doesn’t.” He starts cautiously, “Have you asked him?"

Tsukishima rolls over. His face is tinged pink but he looks determined, albeit shy. Kageyama's face is a bit blurry without his glasses but close enough that he can make out every expression. "Do you think I'm an asshole, king?"

Kageyama's eyes go wide as the pieces snap together in his mind. He wants to laugh at Tsukishima's attempt at being subtle, it’s so painfully awkward. But the years of playing as a team have taught him how to read the situation. Instead, he smiles and looks down at him. 

"I used to. But no, I do not think you're an asshole."

Tsukishima smiles a bit relieved. "Good news, the guy I like doesn't hate me."

The setter blushes and averts his eyes. With a deep breath, he takes one of Tsukishima's hands and plays with his fingers. 

"Good news, the guy you like could like you back."

Tsukishima sits up suddenly, his 190cm bringing him above Kageyama by a wide margin. He brings the hand that's not holding Kageyama's to the brunet's thigh. "What if I'm too pathetic to say anything?"

Kageyama looks up at the blond. Without his glasses, Tsukishima looks wide eyed and vulnerable, cheeks tinged with a blush he’s fighting. Kageyama can feel himself starting to blush too, but works up the courage to keep his face even. 

"You could do something instead."

Tsukishima keeps his voice low and even, regardless of the way he feels cracked open and hollowed out, "I've never felt like this about someone before."

Kageyama can feel himself leaning closer to Tsukishima and he can't get himself stop. He's only a couple of inches away. "That's okay."  
Tsukishima can't think of a way to answer, because really his brain is short circuiting, so he slides his fingers under kageyama's chin and tilts his face up to meet his. He's staring into slate blue eyes for what seems like forever before he closes his own and leans in. Kageyama leans in and meets Tsukishima's lips halfway. He closes his eyes as he brings his hand up to the back of Tsukishima's head, fingers through blond hair. 

Tsukishima lets out a breath through his nose. The easy slide of Kageyama's lips on his own was less nerve wracking than he had imagined, and he let his hand cup the setter's face and leans down for a more comfortable angle. Kageyama loses himself in the kiss for what seems like hours. When he finally pulls back he rests their foreheads together, lips less than an inch apart. His hand moves down and rubs his thumb against Tsukishima's cheek, smooth and burning hot.

"I like you, King." Tsukishima says, as if it's not obvious. It just felt right to say it aloud.

Kageyama isn't sure if he can say it back just yet, but he wants to, he just needs to know he means it. So instead, he leans forward and captures Tsukishima's lips again. Tsukishima lets go of Kageyama’s hand to wrap his arm around his waist. They're almost chest to chest now, and Tsukishima can feel the other starting to relax into his hold. He's almost afraid to end the moment, afraid to face what happens next. 

Kageyama rests his head against Tsukishima's shoulder and turns his head to his neck. He wraps his arms around the other and gives him light kisses along his neck. 

"How are you feeling?"

Tsukishima leans into the affection. He tries to find words to describe what he's feeling, but he can't. He's not used to feeling so many different emotions at once, or like ever. "I'm not sure."

Kageyama rubs a hand up and down Tsukishima's back. He’s not used to being the one to take care of people, and everything he says feels awkward on his tongue. "Is it at least positive?"

Tsukishima drops his head to kageyama's shoulder. "I don't know, maybe?" He feels like a broken record.

Kageyama lets out a short laugh. "We're both really bad at this aren't we?"

In a rare display of emotion, Tsukishima laughs. "I'll take the blame for that. I couldn't just ask you out like a normal human being."

Kageyama backs up and looks up at tsukishima, smiling. "You are the only one who got a kiss out of me though."

Tsukishima doesn't make eye contact when he asks, "That...wasn't your first kiss, right?"

"I told you earlier, I had other things on my plate."

The blond laughs again, softer this time. "I'm honored then, king."

Kageyama puts his hand back against Tsukishima's neck. "You know this means we have to talk about more than volleyball right?"

"I know." He breathes out. It's not what he would call comfortable, but he doesn't hate this. His hand rubs circles on Kageyama's hip, the only thing keeping him from losing himself inside his own head. If they have to talk more, he figures there's no time like the present, "What are you going to tell that girl on Monday?"

Dexterous fingers scratch lightly against the back of tsukishima's neck. "That I can't date her because there is someone I like already."

Just that statement makes Tsukishima inexplicably happy. "Maybe we'll be more like Daichi-san and Sugawara-san than we thought..."

Kageyama laughs, "Maybe, but I don't think anyone can be on their level."

"Not even my parents are that married."

"Well, we don't need to be like them. No one expects us to. No one expected this to happen either, I bet."

"Are we..." Tsukishima struggles with getting the words out, "are we going to tell the team or something?"

Kageyama's hand moves to cup Tsukishima's cheek. "We don't have to. If we want to wait until this is something more, umm, concrete."

Tsukishima nods. He wasn't exactly ready to put a label on this...thing. Instead he just pulls the setter in for another kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip. Kageyama lets him and cards his fingers through the short hair at the back of Tsukishima’s neck. He's still trying to figure out how he feels about Tsukishima too, but he knows he wants this. Eventually, Tsukishima pulls away, feeling much more relaxed now. 

"We should probably look at those applications at some point."

Kageyama smiles, hopes it’s not the smile Hinata thinks is scary. "I suppose we still have a job to do."

"There's a few promising candidates," Tsukishima says, running a hand down Kageyama's side in repetitive motions "but I actually think we should accept them all."

Kageyama scoots over so he's flush against him and rests his head on his shoulder. He hadn’t expected Tsukishima to be so inclusive, but he supposes he’s not the only one who’s changed over the past two years. "We might as well. They could give some interesting interactions with the team."

Tsukishima thinks back to a few months prior, when Ennoshita had passed on his title to him, and told him that he was free to pick a vice, but he recommended Kageyama. He groans out loud remembering the realization that he could work so closely with (in his opinion) the hottest guy on the team. Kageyama picks his head up and looks over at the sudden noise. 

"What's wrong?"

Tsukishima huffs out a laugh of sorts "You know I'm the one who picked you to be my vice, right?"

Kageyama gives him a small smile that he hides behind his hand, "Really? Why didn't you pick Yamaguchi?"

"Yamaguchi doesn’t plan on staying after the first tournament. He’s trying to get into a good college." Tsukishima blushes, "Besides, I-I wanted an excuse to get closer to you."

Kageyama smiles and puts his head back on Tsukishima's shoulder. "You sure do have a roundabout way of doing things. But I'm glad."

Tsukishima pets Kageyama's hair. The dark strands slide through his fingers and he watches with fascination. He never thought he would be allowed to do this outside of his (embarrassing) dreams. 

Kageyama takes the papers from Tsukishima’s loose grip. "So we've decided on all of them?"

"I guess. We should split them into teams and have them play. We'll have Yamaguchi set for one team and Hinata on the other team." Tsukishima laughs at the face Kageyama pulls at Yamaguchi's name. "You can't set and help me observe them at the same time, king."

Kageyama pinches Tsukishima's side with a pout. "I'm observant enough."

"If you say so, king." Tsukishima pokes him back "But you still can't play."

Kageyama pouts harder, "Fine, but i need to play with them eventually."

"You will." Tsukishima grabs his glasses and slips them back on, looking down his nose at the brunet with a smirk, "Who am I to deny my king?"

Kageyama wraps his arms around the blond's neck. "Good." He pulls Tsukishima down and kisses him again. 

Tsukishima finds it funny how the setter used to snap every time he called him King, but now, two years later, accepts it as a fond nickname. It's probably a good thing, because 'Kageyama' doesn't quite roll off his tongue as nicely. 

Kageyama pulls back and rests against Tsukishima again. He never would have thought that not only does Tsukishima like him, but the fact that Kageyama can see himself falling in love with the snarky blond in the future. The thought makes him feel warm and he nuzzles against Tsukishima's neck. 

"I like you too."

It's so quiet that Tsukishima almost doesn't hear him. Almost. "Come over again next weekend." 

It's not so much a question as it is an open ended suggestion. Kageyama doesn't give a vocal answer but Tsukishima feels him nod against his neck. The sound of someone running up the stairs makes Tsukishima panic and jump away from the boy in his arms, just in time to hear a knock at his door. 

Kageyama can't deny that he feels somewhat disappointed at the loss of contact, but he gathers the papers and tries to look like everything is normal before Tsukishima goes to the door. 

The door opens to Akiteru smiling brightly and holding a bakery box, "Kei! Guess what I-oh, you have a friend over."

Kageyama looks over at Akiteru and gives him a small wave. Tsukishima's hand lets go of the door and he crosses his arms. "We were going over the new first years for the team."

Akiteru shoots a knowing look at Kei. He invites himself into the room and sticks out a hand. "You must be Kageyama Tobio. I'm Kei's brother, Akiteru."

Kageyama looks a bit hesitant but he takes the hand, grip strong as he shakes it. He gives Akiteru a quick nod, "It's nice to meet you."

Akiteru smiles, and it looks almost strange to see an expression so bright on a face that looks so much like Tsukishima's. "Anyway, I bought some strawberry shortcake. Would you like to join us for a slice?"

Kageyama looks over to Tsukishima, almost like he was asking for permission. Tsukishima was watching the entire exchange with a cautious expression. Tsukishima only shrugs so Kageyama looks back to Akiteru. 

"Sure."

Akiteru smiles again and tells them he'll meet them in the kitchen and heads back down the stairs. Tsukishima holds a hand out to Kageyama. "Is this...okay?"  
The setter stands up and takes Tsukishima's hand firmly, lacing their fingers together. 

"It's okay."

Tsukishima dips down to give Kageyama a quick kiss that tastes like comfort. His heart is pounding more than it probably should be, but he's about to walk downstairs to meet his brother whilst holding the hand of another boy. Kageyama squeezes Tsukishima's hand. He looks up intently at Tsukishima, trying to let him know that he's not going anywhere. 

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Tsukishima smiles despite the reluctant tone in his voice and leads the way downstairs to where not only Akiteru is cutting cake, but where his mother is setting out plates. Tsukishima freezes in his tracks.

Kageyama wasn't expecting the sudden stop so his head, especially his nose, runs into Tsukishima's back. The taller male is gripping Kageyama's hand so tight it's starting to hurt. Once Kageyama looks around the body in his way, rubbing his nose, he sees an unfamiliar woman and his eyes go wide. No wonder Tsukishima was nervous. That was undoubtedly his mother. 

Kageyama looks up to him whispering a low, "Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima can't answer. His mother hasn't seen them yet, but Akiteru is beaming at them. Tsukishima opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.

Kageyama puts his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and speaks low in his ear, the reassurance still sounding awkward in his voice, "We can let go if you're not ready. It's okay."

When Tsukishima looks at him, his eyes are piercing. "Are you ready? It's not me holding your hand it's...my parents don't know I'm gay." His voice is low, as if he wasn't stating the obvious, his hand loosening enough to stroke the skin of Kageyama's wrist. “Do yours…?”

"My parents aren't home enough for me to care if they know. I just want to make sure you're okay."  
Tsukishima nods, though he's not sure what he's nodding for. 

"Would it be okay," he averts his eyes, heartbeat still loud in his ears, starts over, "how am I even going to introduce you?"

Kageyama laughs a little, "I could be your special friend. It's not exactly wrong."

Tsukishima pulls a face that's hard not to laugh at. "That sounds so perverted."

Kageyama smiles as he feels some of the tension leave them. "I'm not sure what we are. If anything we're friends, classmates, teammates, take your pick."  
"Okay," is all Tsukishima says before pulling him in by the waist and leading him into the kitchen. 

Kageyama keeps his gaze down as they walk in. He's not so concerned about himself as he is about Tsukishima and what he's going to say. Once they're in the kitchen, Kageyama looks up and sees Akiteru smiling brightly at them and watches as Tsukishima's mom finally notices them. 

Her eyes slide over them slowly, as if assessing the tight grip her son has around Kageyama's waist, and the way Kageyama is angled into his side. 

"Kei," she speaks lightly, but carefully, "who's your friend?" 

Tsukishima has adopted his usual stoic expression. "This is Kageyama Tobio, my vice captain." 

He offers no other explanation and there's a silence tense enough to have Akiteru's smile wavering. Kageyama can't really stand the silence so he steps forward out of Tsukishima's grip and gives a polite bow. When he’s upright, he adds on, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for having me."

Mrs. Tsukishima looks a bit surprised, but she recovers quickly and gives a smile much like Akiteru's. "It's our pleasure, Kageyama-kun. please, have a seat." She touches Kei's shoulder gently, "We can talk later if you want, Kei."

Tsukishima nods at his mom before both he and Kageyama take seats next to each other. Akiteru brings the cake over and puts it on the table. He looks over at Tsukishima and give him a thumbs up. The conversation turns normal, as if none of it ever happened. 

The cake is delicious and Tsukishima keeps letting out little hums of contentment while chewing, and Akiteru has engaged Kageyama in a conversation about volleyball. Tsukishima keeps glancing at his mom, after his mom caught on she smiled at him and reached for his hand. She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, as if telling him that everything will be okay. Kageyama looks over, sees them, and smiles down to himself. Tsukishima's other hand finds Kageyama's under the table, noticeably more relaxed now. Akiteru keeps smiling at them and sending horrendous winks at Kei. Eventually, Kei stands and clears his plate with Kageyama's. 

"It's getting late. Did you want me to walk you home, or...do you want to stay?"

Kageyama smiles, but his face falls a bit. "I should probably go home. My parents actually might be home tonight.”

"I'll walk you then." Tsukishima says immediately, leaving little room for Kageyama to do anything but make a scrunchy face at him. "I'll be back in an hour, ‘kaa-san." He calls into the kitchen.

 

Once they gather Kageyama’s things, they head outside. They're out the door when Tsukishima takes ahold of the setter's hand and starts walking towards Kageyama's house.

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of that."

Kageyama gives Tsukishima's hand a small squeeze. "I think it went well. Your mom seems understanding, just surprised."

Tsukishima sighs and pulls Kageyama closer to his side. "She's going to interrogate me when I get back."

"If anything, your brother is on your side. You have a good family."  
Tsukishima nods, but doesn't really say anything about it. "What about your parents? Do you think they would care?"

Kageyama frowns and looks away. "They will care, but they won't be around a lot to make comments...so, it'll be okay."

"...Will you tell them?"

Kageyama gives a small, almost sad, smile. "Yeah. I'll probably only be able to tell one of them, but... the more we hang out, they'll probably start to notice. Might as well tell them before they can corner me about it."

Tsukishima comes to a halt under a street light and it bathes them in synthetic golden tones. "I don't think we should tell them team."

Kageyama looks up at him and nods. "That's probably for the best. It would be too much of a distraction for them, especially hinata."

Tsukishima draws him in by the back of his neck, speaks against his lips "At least until we get the new team together. Until we figure out what this is...what we are"

Kageyama is staring at Tsukishima's lips when he breathes out, "Okay."

Tsukishima connects their lips, feeling the same rush he did the first time. He holds kageyama close against his chest and deepens the kiss. Kageyama drops his bag and brings his arms around Tsukishima's back. 

He never thought that a simple meeting about the team would end up with him kissing the new captain. He never thought how much he would enjoy something like this. But, he thinks that whatever this is, what they are, he really likes it. 

When Tsukishima pulls away his eyes are sparkling in the low light. He's happy. Even after the trauma he feels he's put himself through tonight, he's happy. "Let's keep going."

Kageyama doesn't release his grip. Instead, he pushes his body closer and looks up at him. "One more kiss?"  
The blond smirks down at him, “Come up here and get it."

Kageyama huffs, but moves his hands up to Tsukishima's head and raises himself on his tip toes, bringing the taller male down to meet his lips. Tsukishima laughs into the kiss and wraps his arms tighter around the other. He wonders if Kageyama can feel what he's feeling, wonders if Kageyama likes kissing him as much as he likes kissing him. 

Kageyama feels like he could do this forever, unfortunately his feet don't feel the same. Soon, he breaks the kiss and rests his head against Tsukishima's chest. "Okay. We can go now."

They walk the rest of the way in silence. Tsukishima stops in front of the house, not too keen on going any further since the lights in the place were on. He would let Kageyama deal with his parents when he felt the need. He gathers the setter in his arms again, craving the touch. "I'll see you bright and early Monday."

Kageyama nods and wraps his arms around Tsukishima's waist. The hug lingers a bit long, and when they let go Kageyama presses a light kiss to his cheek. 

"See you then." Kageyama walks into his house, Tsukishima staying until the door clicks shut behind him. 

Tsukishima makes his way home slowly. He wants to go to sleep, but he knows how nosy his family can be and can just feel their questions already. He makes it into the living room of his home before Akiteru rounds the corner and slings and arm around his shoulder. Tsukishima groans. So it begins. 

Akiteru laughs. "Don't be scared. Mom is just curious." 

He guides Tsukishima back to the kitchen and he sits at the table across from his mom whilest Akiteru sits next to him.

Tsukishima figures he may as well make this easier on himself, "What do you want to know?"

His mom smiles. "How long have you two been together?"

Tsukishima checks the clock above the sink, "About three hours." 

Akiteru chokes on his drink and his mom let's out laugh. "I'm surprised you would introduce him to us so soon then." She smiles at him again, trying to make the conversation lighter. "How long have you liked him?"

Akiteru laughs from behind his brother, "Yeah, Kei, tell mom how long." Tsukishima sends him a poisonous glare.

"Since nationals my first year..."  
Her eyes go wide and she laughs loudly, "Oh, Kei, you've worked up quite a crush. I don't mean to make you feel guilty but why didn't you say anything?"

"To him?" Tsukishima snorts. "He hated me for nearly two years"

"Oh, no, sweetie. I meant to us." She gives a sharp glare to Akiteru, "Even though it seems that someone already knew."

Tsukishima makes a face while Akiteru sips his drink innocently, "I wasn't ready...to tell you I even liked guys..."

She smiles again and nods. "It's okay, I was just wondering. I'm glad you told us tonight, even if it was a bit surprising."

He studies his mother. She looks relaxed, smiling and stirring her still too-hot tea. "You're not upset?"

"No, I noticed you weren't dating much but I thought you just weren't interested in anyone. I'm glad you told me."

Tsukishima plays with his fingers and tries to ignore the way his brother is looking at him so fondly. Gross. "Do you think dad will be upset?"

His mom looks thoughtful before answering. "He may need some time to warm up to it, but Kei, you're our son. We love you, it doesn't matter who you love."

For a moment, Tsukishima feels like he's 7 years old being comforted by his mother again. Akiteru ruffles his hair gently and Tsukishima doesn't even bother swatting his hand away. "...I invited him over next weekend."

Akiteru gasps excitedly, "Should we make ourselves scarce?"

Tsukishima blushes pink, "that's not necessary. But," he avoids eye contact with his mother, "some space would be appreciated."

His mom bats Akiteru down and away from Kei. "You can have some space. I'll keep mr. nosy preoccupied."

Tsukishima is just glad he's not getting the 'don't close your door, no being alone, here's 391679 condoms' talk that Akiteru did when he had a girl over in high school. Tsukishima nods at his mom, "Thank you. I'm going to sleep now. but.. thank you. For being supportive."

Akiteru claps him on the shoulder "Don't forget to text your pretty co captain goodnight~"

Tsukishima brushes his hand off, "He's my vice captain."

Akiteru grins like he's won something. Mrs. Tsukishima just shakes her head as the boys make their way upstairs. "So you didn't deny that he's pretty."

Tsukishima can feel his ears heat up, so he pushes at Akiteru's shoulder. 

"Shut up." And after a few pauses he mumbles, "Of course he's pretty. How do you think I got past his personality when I first met him."

Akiteru shrugs and leans in the doorway of the bathroom while Kei starts to brush his teeth. "he seems sweet."

Tsukishima speaks while he's brushing, hoping that Akiteru won't be able to understand him as well. "You should have seen him two years ago. I guess we just both grew up."

Akiteru just keeps the same smile on his face and wraps both arms around his little brother's shoulders, smooshing their faces together, ignoring the way the younger one sputtered and got toothpaste foam everywhere, "I'm really proud of you little brother."

Tsukishima's first reaction is to push him away but honestly, he's just really tired and he can't help but feel a bit thankful for Akiteru's support. So, he just let's his brother hug him. "You couldn't have waited until I finished brushing my teeth?"

Akiteru laughs and pushes their faces together more, "Nope. My little brother is just too cute, I couldn't wait!"

Tsukishima groans but pats his brothers back with his free hand. "Nii-san, please, I'm glad you’re happy, but I'm tired."

"Fine, fine, but i expect more juicy details about your confession tomorrow!" He wipes the toothpaste he got on his face onto the back of Kei's shirt and darts away before his brother can retaliate. The younger Tsukishima only sighs as he finishes getting ready, trying to deny the smile growing on his face. 

Once he made it back to his room in peace, he decides to follow Akiteru's advice and text Kageyama. He types out at least three different messages before deciding on 'Hey' and hitting send. It takes about seven solid minutes of internal panicking before he gets a response, which is a simple 'hello'.

He berates himself for not having more of a conversation starter, but his curiosity and concern is nagging at him, 

**_[Sent: 22:31]  
Were your parents home?_ **

The response is quicker this time, 

**[Received: 22:34  
Kageyama Tobio]  
ya my dad was asleep but my mom was still awake**

Tsukishima itches to ask more, but his pride keeps him from doing so.

**_[Sent: 22:34]  
It must be nice to see her, at least._ **

**[Received: 22:35  
Kageyama Tobio]  
it should have been she went to bed as soon as she saw i was home**

Tsukishima doesn't know what to say to that. He's never come home to parents that didn't immediately start asking about his day, or trying to get him to watch tv with them. So he doesn't answer for a good 10 minutes, and when he does he says 

**_[Sent: 22:46]  
I guess you didn't tell her then._ **

**[Received: 22:48  
Kageyama Tobio]  
No**

**[Received: 22:49  
Kageyama Tobio]  
i'll try tmrrw while theyre both here**

Tsukishima is hesitant to offer, but he thinks it's only fair, so he taps out a response.

**_[Sent: 22:51]  
Do you want me there when you tell them?_ **

**[Received: 22:54  
Kageyama Tobio]  
ty but it'll probably be better if u r not. not sure how they'll react**

**_[Sent: 22:55]  
I'll be home tomorrow._ **

**_[Sent: 22:55]  
You know, if things don't go well._ **

**[Received: 22:57  
Kageyama Tobio]  
ty i’ll let u kno**

Tsukishima decides he should stop pushing and change the subject. He settles on teasing him because that's safe, comfortable.

**_[Sent: 22:58]  
I still can't believe that was his highness' first kiss._ **

**[Received: 23:01  
Kageyama Tobio]  
well what about u i've never seen u with anyone befor**

Here comes Sharing Time™ Tsukishima thinks as he taps out a reply. 

**_[Sent: 23:02]  
I kissed someone in my first year, behind the gym. It was curiosity, and nothing ever came of it. And there were a few more._ **

There’s a long stretch of time without a reply, which makes Tsukishima worry he said something to make the other mad. 

**[Received 23:10  
Kageyama Tobio]  
o i guess that makes sense**

The response makes worry unfurl in his gut and he texts back quickly.

**_[Sent: 23:10]  
None of them meant anything._ **

**[Received: 23:11  
Kageyama Tobio]  
its ok. it doesn't matter to me as long as u don't kiss anyone else now**

**_[Sent: 23:12]  
Is my king feeling jealous?_ **

Tsukishima wishes that he could see Kageyama huff at the question. But his answer satisfies him enough. 

**[Received: 23:13  
Kageyama Tobio]  
what no dumbass im just making things clear**  
Tsukishima smirks at the rapid reply. 

**_[Sent: 23:14]  
You're the only one I want to kiss, so don’t worry. _ **

**_[Sent: 23:14]  
I really didn't want to stop tonight._ **

**[Received: 23:15  
Kageyama Tobio]  
so then y did u?**

**_[Sent: 23:15]  
You needed to get home. If I had it my way, I'd still be kissing you._ **

**[Received: 23:16  
Kageyama Tobio]  
well then maybe u can have your way next wkend**

**_[Sent: 23:17]  
Don't blame me if you don't get any sleep._ **

**[Received: 23:20  
Kageyama Tobio]  
ur so confident**

**_[Sent: 23:21]  
I'm realistic. I am the one with experience here._ **

**[Received: 23:23  
Kageyama Tobio]  
experience in more than just kissing?**

That makes Tsukishima pause. Is that what Kageyama was referring to? Did he want more? 

**_[Sent: 23:23]  
Honestly, only a little._ **

**[Received: 23:24  
Kageyama Tobio]  
ill keep that in mind for the future**

For the future? Did kageyama plan on doing more than kissing him in the future?? Teasing. He should go back to teasing. 

**_[Sent: 23:26]  
Hm? Is my king thinking dirty thoughts about me?_ **

**[Received: 23:27  
Kageyama Tobio]  
Ur the one who said i wouldn't be getting much sleep**

**_[Sent: 23:29]  
I could stay up all night kissing you. But it seems you have a little more in mind._ **

**[Received: 23:29  
Kageyama Tobio]  
i thought thats what u were talking about dumbass**

Tsukishima types a response and hits send before he can talk himself out of it.

**_[Sent: 23:30]  
I'm not saying I don't want to._ **

**[Received: 23:32  
Kageyama Tobio]  
we should probably wait til we kno what we r**

**_[Sent: 23:33]  
Probably for the best._ **

**_[Sent: 23:34]  
Go to bed, King. We can text more tomorrow, if you want._ **

**[Received: 23:34  
Kageyama Tobio]  
ok good night**

Tsukishima doesn't really remember falling asleep, but he wakes up around 10:00 and meanders downstairs with the intent to eat the entire kitchen. His father is sitting in the living room as if waiting for him. Suddenly, most of his appetite is gone. He knows his father sees his so he takes a steady breath before walking in and sitting on the couch across from him. 

"Good morning, dad."

His father is much like his brother, so it irks him that he doesn't smile. His father levels him with eyes too similar to his own, "Kei,"he starts, not beating around the bush, "your mother told me about your...friend."

Tsukishima nods, not entirely sure what to say. He stays silent, hoping his father will continue so when he doesn't, he gets nervous. He can't handle the silence anymore. 

"Is that okay with you?"

His father does smile then, ever so slightly, "There's nothing you could do or be that would make me love you any less. I just want to know why you never told us that you're...gay?" 

He raises a thick brow, prompting Kei to confirm or deny. Kei looks down while he's trying to find the right words. He takes a deep breath. 

"I was scared. and I wasn't sure of my feelings. I didn't expect anything to happen last night. So, I guess I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

Mr. Tsukishima is quiet for a moment. "You really like this boy then."

Tsukishima blushes but nods. "I do. we are still figuring out what this is, but I've liked him for a long time."

Finally, his dad smiles like he always does, "And your mom and Akiteru got to meet this boy? I'm a little jealous. He must be pretty special to catch your eye."

Tsukishima gives a small smile, "Like I said, I wasn't expecting that to happen last night. But yes, he's a good person."

Tsukishima's dad stands and awkwardly pats his back. This is where Tsukishima got his social incompetency from, "Good talk, Kei."

Tsukishima gives a quick nod, "Thank you." 

He gets up too and walks to the kitchen where he sees Akiteru leaning against the counter with a smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" Kei mutters as he pulls a bowl from the cabinet.

His brother’s smile grows wider, "Nothing. I'm just glad everything worked out well for you. You looked happy."

Kei pours some cereal and pokes at it with a spoon, "Can I ask you something?"

Akiteru has to control himself from hugging his brother. It's rare that he asks for advice so he wants to make sure he doesn't scare him off. He tries to keep his smile the same, "Sure! Ask me anything."

"How do I...ask him to be with me? Officially. I know he likes me but I don't want to push it."

Akiteru again has to keep himself calm, he's so happy that his little brother found someone. "Well, you could ask him on a date and see how things go. I would be patient with him, maybe let him call the shots sometimes."

The thought of letting Kageyama, or anyone, have some control honestly makes Kei uncomfortable, and he makes a face. Akiteru laughs like he knows exactly what's going through his head. He gives his a hard pat on his shoulder. "Relationships mean compromise and communication. If you want this to be official, you're going to have to let go a bit. Trust him."

"I do trust him..." Kei mumbles. His phone goes off then with a message from Kageyama.  
His stomach drops harshly with worry.

**[Received: 10:28  
Kageyama Tobio]  
can I come over?**

**_[Sent: 10:28]  
Yeah. Need me to pick you up?_ **

**[Received: 10:30  
Kageyama Tobio]  
no I'm already close**

**_[Sent: 10:28]  
The door is unlocked, so just come in._ **

Tsukishima doesn't get another response so he decides to just eat his cereal and wait, chewing and swallowing mechanically. It's not until he is just about done eating when he hears the door open. He puts his bowl in the sink and goes to greet Kageyama at the door, not sure what he should expect. 

At first it looks like everything is normal. Kageyama is standing at the door, head down. When Tsukishima gets to him, he’s relieved to see him in one piece, until he sees a mark growing purple on his cheek. Tsukishima stumbles back half a step with shock before ushering Kageyama inside and sitting him on the couch. Kageyama hasn't said a word and by the time Tsukishima returns with an ice pack he's starting to worry that the brunet is seriously hurt. 

"Oi, king, talk to me. What happened?"

It takes a minute before Kageyama finds the right words he wants to say. His cheek doesn't hurt as bad as Tsukishima thinks it must, he feels bad for making him worry. "I'm fine. my dad just didn't take the news that well, I guess."

Anger flares in Tsukishima's chest, but his voice only comes out as a hoarse whisper, "He hit you?"

Kageyama sighs, "It's fine Tsukishima. It's not as bad as it looks."

Tsukishima cups his uninjured cheek with a tenderness Kageyama didn't know the blond was capable of. "What did you tell them?"

Kageyama lowers his head. "They were both sitting at the table after breakfast, so I thought it would be a good time." Kageyama pauses and takes a breath. "I told them that I found someone I liked. They took it well until I told them you are a guy."

Tsukishima stands abruptly and offers his hand. "Let's go upstairs."

Kageyama sighs before getting up and taking his hand. They're quiet as they walk upstairs and into Tsukishima's room. Tsukishima sits on the bed and pulls Kageyama down with him and into his lap. 

"I'm sorry." He says, because he doesn't know what else to say.

The setter sighs again and rests his head against Tsukishima's shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's not like they kicked me out or anything, I just left."

"It is my fault." He says into the crook of kageyama's neck, "I shouldn't have pushed my feelings on you like I did. That's what got you into this..."

Kageyama sits up and puts his hand on Tsukishima's neck, making sure he's looking at him. How did he become the one doing the comforting? "It is not your fault. if I didn't want this I would have turned you down yesterday. I want this, it doesn't matter what my parents think."

Tsukishima flexes his grip on Kageyama's hips. His heart is beating too hard and it's making him feel anxious. He doesn't want to think anymore, so he closes the distance between them, cautious of Kageyama's cheek. The other wraps his arms around Tsukishima's neck, letting his body fall closer to Tsukishima. 

The first thing Kageyama realizes is that he feels relaxed, happy. There's no way his parents are going to take this from him. Tsukishima kisses him until both of them are out of breath and their lips are red. He can't say he's at all happy about the current circumstance, but he can't really bring himself to regret anything when he has Kageyama pressed up against him. Kageyama kisses the side of Tsukishima's neck. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"I should be asking you that."

Kageyama huffs, "I told you already that I was fine. You seemed really guilty, I just wanted to make sure you didn't anymore."

"I'm angry more than anything." He admits. He touches the bruise gingerly, "How do you intend to explain this to the team?"

Kageyama looks away, "I could have fallen. Maybe a freak spike hit my face."

Tsukishima wants to make a snarky comment, but can't seem to make his mouth move. He cards a hand through Kageyama's dark hair, soothing himself as much as Kageyama.

"It'll be okay, eventually. We shouldn't need to worry about it." Kageyama wraps his arms around Tsukishima's waist and makes himself more comfortable. "I'm sorry you're mad. I didn't expect this to happen."

"Don't apologize." It comes out sharper than he intended and it makes Kageyama flinch.   
Kageyama opens his mouth to apologize again, but he shuts up before he could. "How do I make it better?"

Tsukishima regrets snapping at him, and hopes Kageyama knows him well enough by now to know that this is an apology,

"Kiss me again."

Kageyama positions himself so he's straddling the blond’s and he rests his arms on his shoulders. He leans his, eyes closed, as he places his lips on Tsukishima's. Tsukishima kisses deeper this time around, biting lightly at Kageyama's bottom lip, running his tongue over the spot right after. He's almost surprised how quickly the other is getting the hang of this. Almost. Really, he should have known the genius setter would be a genius at this too.

Kageyama pulls back and looks into caramel colored eyes. "Better?"

Tsukishima flops onto his back and looks up at Kageyama. He raises a cocky brow, "Is that all you got?"

Kageyama pouts when he feels a blush coming on. "You're the one who was bragging last night."

Tsukishima doesn't sit back up, but his fingers trace along the hem of Kageyama's shirt and he smirks up at him. Even with the mark purpling on his cheek, he's still the most stunning guy Tsukishima has seen. "What, you want me to prove it?"

Kageyama's blush grows deeper. He can't get himself to say anything so he just nods.

"Then come down here."

Kageyama rests his elbows on either side of Tsukishima's head. Their chests are touching and Tsukishima can almost feel Kageyama's blush radiating. "Like this?"

"No," Tsukishima grabs Kageyama's biceps and flips them with sheer force, now braced over the setter with his forearms. "like this."

Kageyama feels like his face is practically on fire. He has no idea what to do with himself or his hands. "Wha-what now?"

Tsukishima lowers his face so that his lips brush Kageyama's when he speaks, "Now you shut up, and follow my lead."

Kageyama barely has time to take a breath in before Tsukishima lowers the rest of the way down and takes his lips. Kageyama at least has enough sense to wrap his arms around Tsukishima's waist and grab the back of his shirt with a gasp

Tsukishima drags the kiss on teasingly, pulling back when Kageyama leans in, using his teeth just enough to make the boy under him shiver. When he finally pulls away completely, he's smirking. Kageyama starts to breathe heavy and he’s getting frustrated with him. He can’t believe this is the same person that could barely talk to him the day before. Or maybe tsukishima has just alway been good at anything physical. 

"Just kiss me already."

He laughs, just a little less condescending than usual. The setter hates how attractive it is."If that's what my king demands."

Kageyama mumbles, "I do demand it," right before Tsukishima leans the rest of the way down, starring kisses at his jawline below his ear over until he reaches Kageyama's lips. 

He tilts his head to slot his lips just right against kageyama's, sliding a knee between the brunet's thighs. Kageyama isn't expecting the touch so he can't stop himself from letting out a moan against the other's lips. Luckily, it wasn’t too loud and is easily covered by Tsukishima’s mouth. 

The quirk Kageyama feels against his lips is most definitely Tsukishima smirking. 

The blond hums his satisfaction into Kageyama's mouth, slides his tongue smoothly over the setter's own. Kageyama opens his mouth to let the middle blocker in before he can stop himself. The other’s tongue slid in, Kageyama only clutches to the back of Tsukishima's shirt tighter. Tsukishima works his tongue with precision and sucks on Kageyama's lip as he pulls away, "Good enough for you, your highness?"

Kageyama's eyes look like he's in a haze, this is so new to him that he has no idea what to do. He barely even registers Tsukishima's question before he nods. Tsukishima kisses him again, not quite as long, but still good.

"Talk to me, king."

Kageyama feels like his brain turned to mush. All he can focus on is the heat between them. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just...don't zone out on me. You need to tell me if I go too far." Tsukishima suddenly seems nervous again, and Kageyama marvels at how his confidence can flip like a switch. 

"Sorry, it just feels good.. and new. It's hard to focus."

"Have I proved myself yet?" And there he goes, back to his confident seductive mode. It should be disturbing, but it just makes Kageyama huff out a laugh. His hands find their way to Tsukishima's hair. 

"Yeah, you have...is there anything else you want to show me?"

Tsukishima trails open mouthed kisses up Kageyama's throat up to his ear, "Are you sure you want that?"

Kageyama starts to breath heavier, "No, but I also don't want you to stop."

Tsukishima twists up his mouth in a frown, "I'm not doing anything you might regret later."

"I want to keep kissing you, but.. but we've only started this yesterday and.. I don't know. I want this but I'm nervous too."

Tsukishima props himself up a bit more to look Kageyama fully in the face, "We'll keep going, but no touching under our clothes unless you say so, deal?"

Kageyama smiles shyly but agrees anyway, "Deal."

Tsukishima nods, seemingly satisfied. He sucks lightly just below Kageyama's ear and is rewarded with a gasp. He smirks and rolls his hips downwards, lips making their way back to his mouth. Kageyama, honestly is trying to meet Tsukishima's skill but he's never done any of this before. So instead he hangs on to Tsukishima's back and let's him take over. 

Tsukishima is more than fine with that. He's always had a hard time sharing control. So he keeps rocking his hips, bringing a hand to hold Kageyama's neck as he kissed him the best he could with the shorter male squirming and gasping under him. Kageyama attaches his hands to Tsukishima's hair and tries to follow his lead. He works up enough courage to roll his hips along Tsukishima's, working a moan out of both of them. This goes on for a few minutes before Kageyama rolls his hips again and Tsukishima freezes. A dark look comes to his eyes and he presses a palm over Kageyama's groin as he says, 

"Already hard? That's cute."

Kageyama's face flames and he tries to push the blond away. He turns over, trying to hide his face. "Shut up! I'm not used to this."

Tsukishima rolls off of him and pulls one of Kageyama's legs over his hip, using a free hand to tilt Kageyama's face up to meet his, "It's fine. I would be sort of offended if you weren't at least a little turned on."

Kageyama's face is still bright red, but he looks a bit more relaxed. "What about you?"

Tsukishima scoffs, but it's a soft, harmless sound, and rolls his hips again, "What do you think?"

Kageyama feels Tsukishima’s clothed length as it presses hard against him, his face flames brighter. His hands grab at Tsukishima's chest. "Well, at least I'm not the only one."

He's grinding them together at an easy pace now, "Did you think I wasn't enjoying this?"

Kageyama is still clinging to Tsukishima, small moans escaping his mouth. "You just...seem to be much more in control, or something."

Tsukishima decides against telling kageyama that really control is what gets him off, so he just says, "Trust me, King. I'm loving every second of this."

Kageyama puts his hands on Tsukishima's cheeks and brings his head closer. "I'm glad."

He closes the space between their lips again. They continue like that until there's a knock on the door and Akiteru appears in the crack. 

"Hey, dad's making lunch if you wanted to come down." He looks at their position and smirks "Unless you need a few more minutes."

Kageyama's face goes even more red and he hides against Tsukishima's chest. Tsukishima swats his hand at Akiteru's direction and growls out, "Shut up! We'll be down in a second, so go away."

Akiteru laughs and heads back the way he came. Tsukishima groans, his boner completely gone with the moment. "Sorry about him."

Kageyama still can’t get his face away from the blond’s chest. "I forgot your family was home."

He kisses the top of kageyama's head. "Don't hide from me. I can just bring our food upstairs"

Kageyama slowly brings his head up. "No...no it’s okay. I can go downstairs. Akiteru doesn't seem like he would make things awkward."

Tsukishima gauges Kageyama's reaction when he says "My father is home."

A flash a fear goes through Kageyama's eyes, but it leaves as soon as it comes. Pulling away, he nods and glances up. "Did you talk to him?"

He makes a hum of affirmation. "He wants to meet you, actually."  
"Then, I would like to meet him too."

Tsukishima untangles himself from Kageyama and stands. "Then let's go before Akiteru comes back."

Kageyama follows him up and straightens out his clothes and hair. Silently, he’s thankful that they were stopped when they were. He’s not sure how he could face the Tsukishima patriarch had they continued. 

"I think I'm ready."

His dad is dishing out rice when they get downstairs and greets them with a grin. Tsukishima grabs Kageyama's hand and he's not sure if it's more to calm his nerves or Kageyama's. 

"Hi dad."

Mr. Tsukishima looks up from the food with a smile on his face. "Hello, Kei. And Kei's friend." He hold out his hand to Kageyama. "You must be Kageyama Tobio. It's a pleasure to meet you." It’s a weird echo of Akiteru’s introduction, and when he looks at Kageyama's face his smile falters a bit but brings it right back. Kageyama slowly takes his hand and shakes it. 

"Th-thank you for having me." Tsukishima watches the exchange with a guarded expression. 

His dad continues to plate the rice as Akiteru and his mom file in to help out with the rest of the food. Kageyama walks back towards Tsukishima and stands close to him, confused at what to do with himself. Tsukishima pulls out a chair and gestures to it while he takes the one beside it. 

"Relax." He says quietly. Kageyama lets out a breath before nodding. He sits down in the offered chair. His hand reaches over for Tsukishima's, the latter linking with his instantly. He leans over to the taller boy’s ear, 

"I don’t know why I'm more nervous than last night."

Tsukishima rubs his thumb over Kageyama's knuckles. "It's fine. My father is an overgrown 10 year old."

The setter smiles and rests his head on Tsukishima's shoulder for a second before sitting up straight. When he looks up he notices Akiteru looking at them with a fond smile. Kageyama immediately blushes.

"Ne, Kageyama-kun," Akiteru says, "what possessed you to want to be with this grumpasaurous rex?" he laughs at his own joke. Kei face palms.

Kageyama gives a short glance at Tsukishima before giving akiteru a smile. "I'm not too sure, but I know I want to be."

Akiteru's eyes widen because, holy shit, he got a smile. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukishima start bantering back and forth over the correct way to dip sashimi and Akiteru is prattling on about volleyball tactics and with Kei's hand still on his, Kageyama feels strangely at home.

Kageyama doesn't remember the last time he's felt this good around a family meal. He can't help but feel a bit sad about that realization. Tsukishima seems to notice the change in his aura and squeezes his hand, a silent 'are you okay?'

Kageyama glances over and nods. He doesn't want Tsukishima to worry about him. Still, he can feel his gaze on him so he leans over and speaks quietly. "I feel really good. It's just, I feel like I'm part of a family. It's nice for once." He leans back and responds to Akiteru before Tsukishima can respond.

Tsukishima just stares at him, at the mark on his face. He doesn't have much of an appetite now. Thinking about kageyama's father makes him sick to his stomach and white hot angry all at once. He can't wait to get back upstairs and have Kageyama in his arms again. 

The conversation continues, Kageyama filling in where Tsukishima would have been. He can tell that he's upset again, he didn't mean to make him angry again he just wanted to be honest. He shoots a questioning glance at Tsukishima, who whispers, "We'll talk later."

Kageyama knows he messed up then. He never liked dragging people into his family problems, that's why no one on the team knows anything. He tries to ignore it for now, choosing to talk to Tsukishima's parents to distract him. When lunch ends and Mr. Tsukishima has started cleaning up the dishes and Mrs. Tsukishima heads out to her book club and Akiteru gets glued to the television, Tsukishima pulls Kageyama up the stairs to his room. He closes the door behind them and sits on the bed. Kageyama sits next to him, but out of arm's reach. Tsukishima lays his hand palm up on the bed, an invitation. 

Kageyama wants to take his hand, but he feels to guilty to do anything but cross his arms and look down, almost curling into himself. "You're mad again."

"I'm not mad-" but then he realizes that that's not exactly true so he tries again, "I'm not mad at you."

Kageyama doesn't know how to fix this. There's nothing they can do, he just wants to seek comfort here. 

"They're not worth it."  
Tsukishima remembers what Akiteru had said about compromise, about giving up some control, "Okay." He wishes he could say more, say anything really.

Kageyama looks over at Tsukishima, surprised. "What do you mean by okay?"

"Just...okay. Tell me what you need, and I'll do it. i just want this to be okay."

Kageyama blinks a few times, only mildly surprised by the tears threatening to fall. He only nods to Tsukishima and lays his hand on top of the other’s. Tsukishima twists their fingers together. He feels so much better just having Kageyama's hand in his, knowing that they're going to be okay. He reclines on the bed and throws out an arm for the setter to shift under. He does, but he's still tense. 

Tsukishima sighs through his nose, "What's wrong, king?"

Kageyama shifts closer to Tsukishima. "Nothing. I'm just.. I'm.. I don't know, thankful? I'm really happy you're in my life like this now."

The words are unexpected and send the blood straight to Tsukishima's face. "I'm, err, really happy too, king."

That makes Kageyama hiccup a sort of laugh. "Good."

Kageyama is warm against his side and for a minute, everything is right with the world. Until Kageyama's phone goes off from across the room.

The dark haired male gets up slowly, but gets to his phone in time to look at who's calling. He freezes when he sees the caller ID but answers it anyway. 

"Hello, mother."

Tsukishima bristles. Kageyama won't make eye contact with him, and he can't hear Kageyama's mother from this distance. Kageyama's answers are short and terse, and Tsukishima looks at him expectantly when he hangs up.

Kageyama plays with the phone in his hands. He looks at Tsukishima and frowns, "She wants me to come home."

Tsukishima tries to keep his face from scowling, "Do you want to go home?"

Kageyama sighs, "Not really, but she sounded civil. She didn't react badly this morning."

Tsukishima tried to study Kageyama's expression, but couldn't get past the guarded look in his eyes. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Kageyama looks torn. "It might help, but I don't really want to bring you into that environment, especially if my dad is there."

Tsukishima stands, "I'm going." He's using what Yamaguchi has dubbed his 'Daichi' voice, the one he uses to make the underclassmen snap to attention. He offers his hand to Kageyama.  
The setter looks at his hand hesitantly, 

"You really don't have to do this."

Tsukishima looks down at him from the corner of his eye. If Kageyama didn't know him better, the look would seem condescending. "I'm not asking this time."

"Okay, but if my dad is there...just don't punch him please."

Tsukishima gives him a dry look. "My father is a lawyer, I think your dad should be more worried about that."

Kageyama sighs, but he can feel a fond smile starting to grow. "Fine but please. Just, I don't know, behave. Ugh, that sounds wrong."

"Who knows," he jokes as they descend the stairs, "maybe they'll meet me and be amazed by my sparkling personality."

Kageyama laughs, "In that case I might want to bring you brother instead. He could flatter them more."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but is relieved that the tense atmosphere has faded somewhat. They get a few blocks away before Tsukishima feels Kageyama tensing at his side again. Kageyama lets go of Tsukishima's hand and restlessly plays with his fingers, trying to get rid of some nervous tension. He just hopes that it's only his mother there, he doesn't want to deal with his father right now. Tsukishima comes to a stop and catches kageyama's lips in a quick but solid kiss. 

"Relax. I'm here with you this time."

Kageyama looks him in the eyes, knowing that he was right. He takes a deep breath to settle himself before he turns and starts walking. Tsukishima can't say he isn't nervous as well. He's not worried about losing his temper; he's always been good at reigning in those sorts of emotions. His anxiety comes from stress of the unknown. They make it to the Kageyama residence in a few minutes and Tsukishima links their fingers together again in front of the door. "Ready when you are."

Kageyama turns to him and raises on his toes, giving Tsukishima one last kiss before he takes a deep breath and opens the door to his house. The entryway is quiet as they remove their shoes. The way the house slightly echos puts Tsukishima on edge. As they're walking in, Kageyama calls out, "I'm home." and he barely hears his mother from the living room return the "welcome back".

Kageyama turns back to Tsukishima and motions him to follow behind him to the living room.  
Distantly, Tsukishima thinks that Kageyama's mother sounds much like his own, but the image of the woman sitting on the couch makes it clear where his vice captain gets his looks. Her sharp blue eyes follow them as they make their way fully into the room.

Kageyama walks in a sits next to her, leaving enough space for Tsukishima to sit behind him. Neither of them say anything until Kageyama's mother says, "Who is your friend, Tobio?"

Tsukishima leans forward then, wearing his most charming smile, the one he only pulls out around adults, "Tsukishima Kei. Pleasure to meet you."

Tsukishima keeps his face straight even though he can feel her eyes almost evaluating him from top to bottom. Once she seems satisfied, she turns her attention back to her son. "Is he the friend you spoke of this morning?"

Kageyama nods. He doesn't seem scared, but there's a hesitancy in the way he scoots closer to Tsukishima. "Yes."

She sighs and looks at both of them. "I can't say that I approve, but I won't force you to stop seeing each other, like your father wants. That is obviously not going to happen, since you ran to him this morning...but I have some terms you must agree with before you can continue."

Tsukishima tries his best to hold his tongue. Kageyama's words come out sharp, "What are they?"

"This can't come between you and your education. I still expect you to try, you need to get into a good university. Also, try to keep it away from your father, he won't accept this, and be wise about your choices, I don't want more trouble coming your way."

Kageyama nods again and reaches for Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima takes it immediately and speaks up, "Kageyama-san, I appreciate that you're willing to give this a chance," there's a 'but...' that wants to follow that, however Kageyama shoots him a look and he closes his mouth. Unfortunately for Kageyama, his mom catches onto the tone. 

"No no, it's okay. What would you like to say?"

Kageyama gives Tsukishima another look, but Tsukishima ignores him this time. He draws himself up straight and looks at the woman down his nose. "If I find another mark on Tobio like this one, I can guarantee that the trouble won't be coming in our direction."

Mrs. Kageyama sighs and looks down guilty. She reaches out and rests a hand on her son's knee and looks at both of them. "I am sorry about that. I didn't expect my husband to react like that. We've already talked about it and I will make sure he never hits him again. I never had the chance to apologize this morning."

Tsukishima doesn't let up his glare, holding back a venomous 'sorry doesn't fix this' in exchange for pulling Kageyama closer to him, and away from his mother, by the waist. He knows he probably should let this go, but the way Kageyama had looked at him that morning is still haunting the back of his mind. 

Kageyama sighs and rests his hand against the one on his waist. He looks back at his mother with a straight face. "I will follow your terms, thank you." There's a moment of quiet that settles like fog over them that only Kageyama dares to break, "Is dad home?"

His mom sits up a bit straighter. "No, he was called into work a couple hours ago...but I'm sure he'll be back within the hour if you want to talk to him."

Tsukishima stands, "Then, if you'll excuse us, Kageyama-san, I'm going to take Tobio for lunch. We'll be back in an hour."

Tsukishima turns and walks out of the room before Kageyama can get him to stop. The brunet stands up and bows to his mom before rushing out as well. Tsukishima is waiting for him in front of the door, ready to go. Kageyama walks up to him, picks up his shoes, "What are you planning?"

"I'm taking you out for lunch, obviously."

Kageyama's face grows nervous, "Or we can just avoid him altogether. That could work too." By this point kageyama is looking down, uneasy. 

"King," Tsukishima chastises, "you can't run away forever."

Kageyama sighs and lets go of Tsukishima's wrist. He starts walking forward, mumbling, "I know I can't. Why do you have to be right all the time?" There's no real bite to his voice, which calms Tsukishima down from thinking he pushed Kageyama too far again.

He catches up in two strides, "Pick a place for dinner. My treat."

The only thing Tsukishima hears is a quiet, "I want curry."

Tsukishima smiles, just a quirk of his lips, "Anything you want."

As they walk to the restaurant, Tsukishima takes Kageyama's hand again and rubs his thumb across his knuckles. He wants to make sure that Kageyama knows he will be beside him no matter what; that he doesn't have to face his father alone again. Kageyama leans into Tsukishima's side.

They're seated and they place their orders in relative silence. It's not exactly comfortable, but it's better than the oppressive feeling of the house. Kageyama kicks at Tsukishima's leg under the table, asking for some sort of physical attention. Tsukishima puts his leg against his, moving it back and forth in a comforting motion. He doesn't want to bring too much attention to them, this town is already judgmental enough, he hopes that this much will put Kageyama's mind to ease somewhat.

Their curry comes fairly quickly, since they beat the dinner crowd. Tsukishima wants to speak, wants to hear Kageyama's voice talking about, well, anything. But Kageyama beats him to it, "I think Yamaguchi should play with the new wing spiker and the libero, and Hinata can take our new setter and middle blocker. The second years can fill in the empty positions." 

Tsukishima huffs a laugh, of course it's about volleyball. He decides just to go along with it, anything to hear him talk. "That sounds fair. Are you still upset about not being able to play?"

"Of course," Kageyama makes a face, "but I understand why."

Tsukishima smirks at him, "Soon enough you'll be able to practice with each of them. Just give it a few days."

Kageyama sighs and shovels curry into his mouth. Too bad his eating habits haven't grown up too. Tsukishima smiles and runs his foot along Kageyama's thigh. "Come on, king. You get to be with me all practice, think of that instead."

Kageyama looks petulant, "But I can't touch you there."

Tsukishima tilts his head to the side, his foot still moving. "I suppose that's true, but we can always make up for that later."

Kageyama blushes, "Promise?"

Tsukishima slides his hand across the table, hoping that Kageyama will take the hint. 

"Promise."

Kageyama takes his hand gratefully. He smiles and Tsukishima is once again thrown by how goddamn pretty Kageyama is. They continue eating with light conversation, hands together. Tsukishima notices some glances their way, but he doesn't mention or react to them. There's no reason to make Kageyama worry more. 

When they finish, Tsukishima pays for them despite Kageyama's embarrassed protest and they begin the walk back to the Kageyama residence under an increasingly heavy silence. Kageyama keeps giving nervous glances to the blond by his side, and it's starting to get a bit annoying, no matter how much he understands why. He throws his arm around Kageyama's shoulder and brings him to his side. "It'll be okay."

Kageyama lets out a breath that sounds a lot like relief. "Thank you. I know you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. You're not alone in this."

Kageyama looks almost as if he's going to cry for a second before he shakes it off and presses ever closer to Tsukishima's side. "It's been a weird weekend..."

Tsukishima snorts, "I think that's a bit of an understatement. But I'm happy with it, i never thought I would actually say something about my crush on you."

Kageyama gives Tsukishima a raised eyebrow and a pout. "So, you were just going to let us graduate without saying anything?"

Tsukishima at least looks guilty about it. "You know I'm not good with words. Or feelings. Or expressing myself." He scratches the back of his head. "You know how I confessed, if you can count that as a confession."

Kageyama looks away, but he's smiling, "I guess I can't blame you too much. I was going to get through high school without telling you that I think you're hot."

Tsukishima develops a smirk, he leans into Kageyama's ear and speaks low, "So you think I'm hot, huh?"

Kageyama jumps away on instinct, turning red and huffing right after, "O-obviously, idiot..."

Tsukishima catches him before he gets too far. He wraps his arms around Kageyama's waist and pulls him close. "You're not getting away that easy. I want you to tell me about how hot I am."

"Let me go, dumbass!" He flails helplessly while Tsukishima laughs. He gives up after a bit and turns around in Tsukishima's arms, a serious look on his face, "If you really want to know, you've been the center of more than a few late night...thoughts."

The taller boy pulls him closer, leaning down to his ear. "Even before this weekend?"

Kageyama nods, a little out of breath, "I've always...been attracted to you."

Tsukishima gives him a kiss on the cheek and leans back. "Well, I guess that's something we both have in common."

Kageyama laments, "How can you just do things like that in public?"

Tsukishima leans back a bit more and moves so that he's only holding his hand. "I don't know. I only focus on you, so I just forget about the other people, I guess."

Kageyama decides it's his turn to tease, "Huh, are you in love with me, Tsu-ki-shi-ma-kun?"

Apparently, that sets off something in Tsukishima because he goes bright red. He brings his free hand up to adjust his glasses, but it's really just to cover up his face. He looks away from Kageyama when he says, "I wouldn't say.. no I'm.. ugh don't just say things like that."

Kageyama clings to Tsukishima's arm and looks up at him through hooded eyes. "What's wrong, Tsukishima-kun? Does this embarrass you?"

Tsukishima grows brighter and instead of answering he brings his hand to the back of Kageyama's head and pushes his face into his chest. "Shut up, dumbass."

Honestly, Kageyama is slightly embarrassed about saying it, and is glad his face is hidden. The reaction was more than worth it, though. He holds onto Tsukishima's shirt and breathes in. It's almost possible to forget that they're on their way to see his father. Almost. Unfortunately, they make it back to Kageyama's house before they realize. Kageyama backs up from Tsukishima's hold and takes a deep breath. He looks up to Tsukishima, 

"Ready?"

Tsukishima takes his hand firmly, "Let's go."

Kageyama opens the door and gives and receives the normal greetings while they take off their shoes. Tsukishima lets Kageyama lead into the house, walking towards the kitchen where he heard his parents. 

Both parents are sitting at the table. Kageyama's mother must have warned Mr. Kageyama that Tsukishima would be joining them, because he doesn't seem surprised in the least. Kageyama doesn't let go of Tsukishima's hand as they walk in. The setter sits in front of his father, offering the seat in front of his mother to Tsukishima. He keeps their hands under the table, but Tsukishima honestly counts it as a feat that he's still holding it. 

"Tobio." His father says. It's not really a greeting, but it doesn't sound like the beginning of a sentence either. 

Kageyama just bows his head, "Dad."

Mr. Kageyama keeps eyeing Tsukishima and no matter how much he wants to stay composed, it's actually a bit hard. He doesn't say anything, only waits for Kageyama to make his point. Kageyama takes a few deep, shuddering breaths. The second before he speaks draws the tension in the room to a breaking point that's nearly unbearable. 

"Dad, this is Tsukishima. He's..we're, well, together. I wanted you to m-meet him..."

Tsukishima tries not to glare when he bows his head. Once he's back up, his Adult Friendly™ mask is firmly in place, and his voice is only a fraction as venomous as he feels. 

"Hello. I'm Tsukishima Kei. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He feels kageyama squeeze his hand in warning of his tone. Kageyama's father looks at him for about .2 seconds before ignoring him again. For some reason this annoys Kageyama more than yelling would. 

"Tobio," his father says again, sparing a glance at his wife, "I apologize for this morning's...events."

Tsukishima bristles at how rehearsed the so called apology sounds. Kageyama seems to notice and rubs his thumb across Tsukishima's hand soothingly. He looks at Kageyama. The setter looks slightly hurt and deep in thought, trying to find the right words for his father. 

"I won't say it's okay," he starts slowly, "but I forgive you." 

Unlike his father, Kageyama's words sound sincere. It makes Tsukishima's chest hurt. The older Kageyama straightens up, raising his head as if he's looking down on him. He doesn't say anything but Tsukishima can tell that he wants to. It's getting harder and harder for Tsukishima to bite his tongue. Kageyama speaks again, quieter this time, "I'm not leaving him."

Tsukishima looks over at Kageyama and squeezes his hand. Hearing the brunet say it aloud gives him a sense of pride and bravado that seems undeserved. He hears Kageyama's father sigh so he looks back over with a glare. "I am not leaving him either."

Kageyama's father seems almost startled that Tsukishima spoke, but recovers quickly, "Think about your future, Tobio. How many professional volleyball players are gay?"

Kageyama looks up at his father, genuine confusion and hurt etched into his features. "It won't matter. I am gay. If I'm dating someone or not, I’m still gay. That's not going to change."

Kageyama's father looks affronted, like he legitimately believed that was going to change his son's mind. "Maybe you haven't found the right girl." 

The statement is so generically bigoted that Tsukishima actually scoffs out loud. Mr. Kageyama's face turns hard and brings his attention to the bemused blond. "You do not get to have an opinion in this."

Tsukishima actually laughs. Kageyama looks stricken, but Tsukishima can't stop. "It's like you actually believe that you can stop this. Like, like you're the one who gets an opinion in this."

Kageyama's father slams his palm against the table and Kageyama flinches back. Tsukishima doesn’t even blink. "He is my son. My opinion is the one that matters the most. I did not raise him to turn out this way."

Tsukishima's lips twitch with a sick sort of amusement. "Pathetic."

Mr. Kageyama's face is getting redder by the second with frustration while Kageyama whips his head around to Tsukishima and squeezes his hand so hard it almost hurts. "Please not now, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima can't exactly say he's sorry, but he keeps his mouth shut. Mrs Kageyama is looking coldly at him. 

No one is talking. Kageyama is taking the entire situation in and all of a sudden he just feels tired. He knows he not going to be able to change his father's mind about any of this. He sighs and mumbles, mostly to himself. "This is going nowhere."

Tsukishima looks at him from the corner of his eye. "You're right. Want to go?"

Kageyama's father cuts in before Kageyama can answer. "No one is going anywhere. This discussion is not over."

Tsukishima settles back in the chair and takes a deep breath, and asks in his most even voice, "What else would you like to say, Kageyama-san?"

The patriarch crosses his arms and glares at Tsukishima. "I cannot accept this." 

To everyone’s surprise, Mrs. Kageyama sighs and puts her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Kids, you can go. This conversation is over." She turns her attention to her husband. "We need to talk. You can't do anything about this, let it go."

Kageyama's father glares at his wife, but she stares right back. It’s glaringly obvious where her son got his intense stare. 

Kageyama takes the chance to bolt and stands quickly, "...Thanks mom."

Tsukishima stands with him and bows to the woman. "Thank you, Kageyama-san." He gives one last look to Kageyama's father before leading them out of the room without another word.

They get out of the house and down the street before Kageyama whirls on him, "What the hell was that?"

Tsukishima takes a step back. "I'm sorry, but it's really hard listening to him."

"I told you not to start anything!"

"I didn't mean to! Just, the thought of him trying to demean you like that, it's infuriating."

"You know I have to deal with that when I get back, right? The only thing I asked you to do was behave and you couldn't fucking listen." 

Kageyama looks somewhere between crying and furious and Tsukishima can feel panic start in his gut. He reaches out to Kageyama but he backs out of his reach. "I'm sorry. Really, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. He just...He was just getting to me."

Kageyama deflates. He's just tired now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell I just..." He wraps his arms around himself, flexing his fingers with anxiety.

Tsukishima sighs and steps forward. He puts one of his hands on the back of Kageyama's head and brings him against his chest. His other arm goes around his shoulders. "No, I'm sorry. You're not wrong. I wasn't thinking."

Kageyama resists the touch for only a moment before all but collapsing into Tsukishima's chest. "You were only trying to help."

Tsukishima rests his head against Kageyama's. "How do I make this better?"

Kageyama fists his hands into Tsukishima's shirt. "Don't leave me."

Tsukishima goes still. He pushes Kageyama back a bit and tips his head so they're looking at each other. "Why would I leave you?"

"I'm a tyrant." It may seem like a cliche to say that his middle school days still haunted him, but the image of his team turning their backs, of oikawa mocking him, it was still burned in his mind. It was them, and now his own father. "You'll want to leave eventually."

Tsukishima stands confused for a moment. He starts carding his fingers through Kageyama's hair. "You were a tyrant, you're not anymore. You've learned to work with everyone and we all trust you...and you know when I call you King, I don't mean to remind you of what you were." He gives Kageyama a small smile. "I only just got you. There's no way I'm letting you go now."

Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut to dispel the tears gathering at the corners. He just breathes in the scent of fresh evening air, of Tsukishima's pretentious cologne for a few long moments. "Only you're allowed to call me that though."

Tsukishima wraps his arms about the setter again. "I'm honored, King."

"Dad will get over it eventually. He leaves for his next business trip the day after tomorrow."

"You're always welcome at my house. I hope you know that."

Kageyama shifts his weight back and forth. "You're a much nicer person than you want people to know..."

Tsukishima gives a smirk, "That and I can't be bothered with most people. They're too annoying to deal with."

Kageyama rolls his eyes and then yawns, tiny tears gathering in the corners of his blue eyes. "Could we maybe take a nap at your house?"

Tsukishima laughs quietly. he let's go of Kageyama and grabs his hand. 

"Of course, king."

The house is quiet when they get back, but not in the way Kageyama's house was. It's a homey, warm kind of quiet. Like napping on the couch, or watching clouds. Akiteru happens to be doing the former, so the two are careful to be silent as they make their way upstairs.

They make it to Tsukishima's room, and he makes sure the door is closed before turning his attention to Kageyama. He's trying to keep a blush off his face because to him, something as simple as napping seems so intimate he can barely get his words out. 

"How do you want to do this?"

Kageyama tilts his head in a confused way that is 100% Kageyama. "Um. Normal I guess?"

Tsukishima is rapidly failing at keeping his face level. "No, I meant like under the blankets or if you don't care, or are we cuddling, or just sleeping..." After a point he notices he's rambling so he stops short. He walks over to his bed and sits down. "Sorry."

Kageyama just blinks at him and strips out of his shirt. Tsukishima sputters, but Kageyama just invites himself into Tsukishima's bed. "I can't sleep with a shirt on."

Tsukishima puts his head in his hands and says to himself, "Of course you can't." 

He turns himself around and sees Kageyama already comfortable underneath the covers, looking at him, waiting for the tall blond to join him. Tsukishima follows suit and slips under the blanket, gathering Kageyama easily in his arms. Their height difference is enough for Tsukishima to rest his chin comfortably on the crown of Kageyama's head. Tsukishima feels Kageyama's hands grips at his shirt. He starts running his hand along Kageyama's back, loving the feeling of his soft skin of his fingers. The setter keeps playing idly with his shirt until Tsukishima sits up enough to remove his glasses and kiss the top of Kageyama's head. It’s so domestic that it almost makes Tsukishima sick. 

Soon, Tsukishima feels Kageyama's breathing even out and makes a mental note not to move much so he won't wake him. Unfortunately though, Tsukishima himself can't sleep; Kageyama's weight being a constant reminder of just who he’s sharing his bed with and the leg between his own is very distracting.

His mind starts to wander. The events of this weekend didn't go nearly the way he expected. He wonders if there's any other person he would do what he did for. His family, Yamaguchi, his team? Probably not. Kageyama gives him this unusual instinct that tells him to protect, and really, it should be unnerving. But maybe Tsukishima has dealt with this crush for so long that it just feels natural.

 

With that thought, he starts to relax more. Maybe it wasn't so bad to care about someone like this. This is the first time he's let someone so close to him. Apparently, it was the same for his vice captain. 

Kageyama trusted him enough to bring him into his home life, that's something that no one on the team knows about. Maybe this isn't so bad after all, despite the less than ideal situation.

Kageyama shifts and blinks up at him sleepily. Tsukishima wonders how long he's been stuck in his own head. "You didn't sleep?"

Tsukishima runs his hand down Kageyama's back again. "No. I was thinking."

Kageyama's eyes seem impossibly more blue in the early evening light, "About?"

Tsukishima blushes a bit. He's not sure if he wants Kageyama to know all of what went through his head, how much he's willing to do for him, how deep he’s already in. So, he just settles with, "All that happened this weekend."

Kageyama just hums and puts his head on his chest. "You're blushing" He mumbles.

Tsukishima continues drawing random patterns on Kageyama's back. "Shut up, I'm aware. How did you sleep?"

"Really well." Kageyama leans up to press a kiss to the hollow of Tsukishima's throat.

Tsukishima hums, trying to keep his blush dull. "You want to go back to sleep?"

Tsukishima curses how blunt Kageyama can be when he says "No, I want to kiss you."

The blond nods, "Okay." 

He stays still as Kageyama puts his weight on an elbow rests his other hand against Tsukishima's chest. Slowly, he leans forward and takes Tsukishima's lips.Tsukishima kisses him slowly, savoring the warmth of the moment. One of Kageyama's legs is still between his and he slides a hand over the back of his thigh.

A quiet moan falls into Tsukishima's mouth. The brunet pulls back to catch his breath and then gives Tsukishima a more heated kiss. Tsukishima's hand slides to cautiously palm Kageyama's ass through the thin fabric of his basketball shorts. The setter gasps against Tsukishima's lips. He takes the hand that was on Tsukishima's chest up to tangle in his hair, moving Tsukishima's head so he can kiss him deeper. 

Tsukishima kisses back almost lazily. This side of Kageyama is new, and it's making Tsukishima want to test the limits. Kageyama moves himself so he's straddling Tsukishima. His arms are now bracing Tsukishima's head, weight on his elbows as he continues to kiss him.

Tsukishima thinks Kageyama looks perfect on top of him, mussed with sleep and flushed in the face. Tsukishima bites at kageyama's lips, earning him a low groan. his hands move to Kageyama's waist and lightly runs his fingers along his sides, bringing goosebumps to his skin. Kageyama moves his mouth to pepper kisses along Tsukishima's jaw. 

Tsukishima hums in pleasure and sinks one hand into Kageyama's hair, letting the silky dark strands run through his fingers. "What's gotten into you?" 

Kageyama sucks a mark below Tsukishima's ear. "You started it this morning." He moves back up to look Tsukishima in the eyes. "Are you complaining?"

Tsukishima's eyes are dark as he looks Kageyama up and down, he smirks, "Not at all."

Kageyama goes back to kissing along Tsukishima's jaw. "Do you want me to slow down?"

Tsukishima smirks and pulls Kageyama's hair lightly when he bites into his neck, "Don't stop, king."

Kageyama inches up and speaks low into Tsukishima's ear, "How far should we go?" He sounds a bit nervous, but Tsukishima can hear excitement too. 

Tsukishima feels thrill and nervousness flood his veins, "My family is still downstairs but," he runs a finger down kageyama's spine just to watch him shiver, "I'll go along with whatever you'd like."

Kageyama leans back up with a small pout on his face. "Your brother does walk in a lot." He grabs onto the hem of Tsukishima's shirt. "Maybe just some heavy making out then? We should take this off though."

Tsukishima makes a tch noise and sits up enough to pull his shirt off. He reaches for his phone and sends a quick message. 

**_[Sent: 16:46]  
Keep mom and dad busy for an hour._ **

 

Kageyama gives him a questioning look, but Tsukishima's phone goes off before he can ask. Tsukishima groans reading the responding text.

**[Received: 16:46  
Nii-san]  
Roger that ☆(･ω･*)ゞ have fun you two!**

"Akiteru owes me a favor." He says, by way of explanation, "Now. Where were we?"

Kageyama is still confused, but his hands are moving across Tsukishima's stomach undeterred. "Um, making out?"

Tsukishima laughs. He can't help it, Kageyama is too innocent for his own good. "King, you're going to be the death of me." 

He brings Kageyama down to meet him for another kiss, pressing their chests together and running his tongue over the setter's bottom lip. Kageyama's hands move to tangle in Tsukishima's hair and opens his mouth enough to give the blond access. He's more than happy to let tsukishima have the lead. Honestly, Tsukishima isn't much more experienced past light touching over clothes. But he doesn't voice it and lowers his hand to grab at Kageyama's ass and grind their hips together. Kageyama moans into his mouth again, this time louder and he hopes Tsukishima's parents didn't hear him. He can feel his face flush but Tsukishima is making him feel too good to care. 

He rolls his hips again, trying to match Tsukishima's movements. Tsukishima is loving how responsive Kageyama is being and slides a hand up his chest. He thumbs experimentally at a nipple, watching for a reaction. Kageyama separates from Tsukishima's lips and let's out a breathy groan. He rests his forehead on the other's while Tsukishima plays with his other nipple.

"Who knew that the king would be so sensitive" Tsukishima teases as he tugs lightly on his nipple.

Kageyama lets out another groan, "Sh-shut up."   
To try to hide some of his embarrassment he bites onto and starts sucking on Tsukishima's bottom lip. Tsukishima groans softly. As much as he likes Kageyama being pliant and responsive, this is the side of him he wanted to see. He abandons Kageyama's chest and runs his hands up and down the backs of his thighs, rucking up his shorts and teasing the soft skin underneath. One of Kageyama's hands releases itself from Tsukishima's hair to move down to cup the side of his face. He lightly scratches at the skin below his ear as he kisses him fully. Tsukishima can't focus on what he wants to do. On one hand, he wants to take this further. On the other, the friction of Kageyama's groin against his was too damn good to stop. Kageyama seems like he's on a mission as he moves down, leaving kisses along his jaw and throat until he stops at his collarbone. He latches on and sucks, determined to leave a mark. 

Tsukishima breathes out what sounds more like a broken moan than an exhale and lifts Kageyama's hips enough to reach between them and cup Kageyama's bulge. The setter falls forward slightly, holding his weight on his elbow beside Tsukishima's and let's out a loud moan in his ear. He's still breathing heavy as he drags his teeth down Tsukishima's throat.

Tsukishima starts moving his hand in small motions over Kageyama's length. He's thought about doing this for so long, and now it was actually happening. Kageyama was looking at him through half closed eyes and Tsukishima would swear it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Kageyama arches at the touch. He takes his hands and rub them against Tsukishima's chest and stomach, then bows down to suck on one of his nipples.

It's a strange sensation but watching Kageyama work at it makes Tsukishima groan. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Kageyama brings himself back up to Tsukishima's face. His face serious, "I haven't. You made mine feel good, I thought yours would too."

Tsukishima shrugs as best he can under the other’s weight. "It's not really my thing," He notes Kageyama's crestfallen face and amends, "but I'm open to anything you would like to try."

kageyama's head tilts, a bit confused, "What do you want me to do?"  
Tsukishima turns red. He doesn't exactly want to say 'touch my dick' so he just starts stroking Kageyama more firmly and says, 

"Whatever feels good for you."

Kageyama moans out again, his face coming down close to Tsukishima's. He huffs, "Is that your roundabout answer or a way to avoid giving one?"

Tsukishima can't help but click his tongue. "What's the difference?"

Kageyama gains enough composure to look at the blond head on. "The difference is I want you to feel good too. This isn't just about me."

_Communication_ blares in his mind and he sighs internally. Kageyama is still staring at him, waiting, so he kisses him quiet long enough to guide Kageyama's hand down to where his own erection was tenting his shorts. "Fine."

Kageyama blushes a bit before a look of understanding crosses over his face. He brings his other hand down and undoes the button of Tsukishima's pants. "You could have said something."

"...embarrassing." is all Kageyama catches of the sentence. With a puff of abashed breath, Tsukishima decides to slip his fingers under the band of Kageyama's shorts and over his boxers.

The brunet moans out again, but he brings down Tsukishima's pants enough to palm him through his boxers. "Well, what was your plan? Get me all worked up while I did nothing for you?"

Tsukishima's breath is coming faster now, but he is still mostly unaffected. "You don't get it, do you?" Tsukishima nips at the lobe of his ear and growls, "Getting you to make those pretty noises for me is exactly what gets me off."

As if on cue, the words make Kageyama moan. He's still breathing heavy and moves his hand across Tsukishima's length tentatively when he asks, "Do you still want me to touch you?"

Tsukishima sucks in a breath. "Yeah," he says on the exhale. He thumbs at the band of Kageyama's boxers, "Should we take these off?"

Kageyama looks away for a moment before nodding a yes. He's not sure if he could get the words out even if he wanted to.

Tsukishima takes the lead again, nudges Kageyama off of him and steps away from the bed to strip down. He turns around for second to lock the door before he's tugging Kageyama's shorts over his thighs. Kageyama is red from his ears to his shoulders. He lays on his back waiting while Tsukishima crawls on top of him. Tsukishima kisses his way up Kageyama's chest, pausing to suck a mark on his shoulder, moving up to speak lowly against his lips, 

"This okay?"

Kageyama answers by lifting his head up and kissing him lightly. He wraps his arms around the blond's neck and tangles one of his hands in his hair. Tsukishima lowers himself over Kageyama so that their fronts are pressed tight to each other. He rocks his hips once, twice, just to see if it was much different than wearing clothing and _holy shit_ that was good. Kageyama moans loudly against his lips. He rocks his hips to the same rhythm. Kageyama can't help the noises coming out of his mouth, and its music to Tsukishima's ears.

Tsukishima pants harshly, little gasps and curses as the pace gets faster. "King," Tsukishima rasps out, "do you want to finish like this?"

Kageyama's hands move down Tsukishima's back, his fingers leaving light marks. His back arches sharply, pressing them closer together, breathing out harshly, "Yes."

Tsukishima looks down at the boy below him. He imagines covering that perfect tanned skin in his cum and drops his head to Kageyama's shoulder with a groan, their hips thrusting in tandem and bringing them both closer to the edge. Kageyama clings onto Tsukishima's back, moaning heavily into his ear. 

"Tsu-Tsukishima. I.. I'm coming. Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima swears. At least he thinks he does, because he really can't hear anything beyond the sound of Kageyama moaning out his name and choking on his breath as he spills over both of their stomachs. The setter is still groaning as Tsukishima is moving back and forth until he comes right after him. The bespeckled boy leaves light kisses along his collarbone as they both come down from their high.

Kageyama's legs are shaking from the continued stimulation, and he sifts his hand through Tsukishima's hair as he tries to calm down. "King?" he hears "You still with me?"

He's still breathing heavy in his ear, but calms down enough to answer. "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay."

Tsukishima reaches over the bed to grab a handful of tissues to wipe them off. He's still kind of lightheaded, but he wants to get them presentable. As far as he knows Akiteru can only keep his parents occupied for so long. Once they're clean, Tsukishima gets off the bed and gives Kageyama his clothes back. He hears a quiet, "thank you" before he turns back around to dress himself.

After pulling his clothes on and doing a quick run through his hair, he turns back to find Kageyama still holding the pile of clothes he's handed him. He sits next to him and tilts his chin up with two fingers, "What's wrong?"

Kageyama doesn't look sad, which eases Tsukishima's mind a bit. "Nothing. I just...I never expected any of this to happen."

"Neither did I, honestly." He kisses him quickly, "You should get dressed."

"Oh, yeah, okay." Kageyama is still a bit slow to move but he gets off the bed and puts his close back on. Tsukishima is watching him, still a bit concerned at how slow he seems to be going.  
Kageyama manages to get his shorts and boxers back on, but it's been three minutes and he's just staring at his shirt.

Tsukishima walks over to him and holds his hands around the soft cotton of his shirt. He bends down a bit to look him in the eyes. "King? What's wrong?"

Kageyama doesn't look at him, there's a faint dusting of red over his cheeks though. "What happens now?"

Tsukishima rests on of his hands on Kageyama's face, his thumb stroking his cheek. "What do you mean? Nothing has changed."

Kageyama grabs the hand on his face and holds it tightly, "But I...I couldn't even do anything. I was just...lying there. Aren't you disappointed?"

"No. No, I'm not disappointed. And what do you mean you were just lying there? Kageyama, you were on top and dominating for most of it. It was great. You were great."

Kageyama shifts in place. He was so confident before, but now he just felt...inadequate. 

"I guess."

Tsukishima eyes him, knowing that this isn't quite over. "Here, let's put your shirt back on." Tsukishima lets go as the setter does just that. Tsukishima leans in and gives him a light kiss, his words brushing Kageyama’s lips. "Remember what you said before? This isn't just about you, but it’s not just about me, either. I want to make sure you feel good. During and after we.. um, fool around."

Kageyama looks at him seriously, "You really do like me, huh?" 

It's more to himself than to Tsukishima, but the wonder in his voice makes the captain huff. Tsukishima brings him into a hug, mostly so the brunet won't see his anger. It’s not directed at him, but at anyone who has hurt him in the past. Including himself. 

"Kageyama, I've liked you for at least a year now and I'm not even sure how much longer before I admitted to myself." He backs up and looks directly into Kageyama's so very blue eyes. "And I'll prove it to you as many times as I need to until you believe me."

Kageyama nods and wraps his arms around Tsukishima's waist. "Can I- Can I tell Hinata about us? And Yachi-san?" His voice is quiet, but full of sincerity. 

Tsukishima moves back in and hugs him tighter. "If you think it's a good idea, then I'm okay with it." He gives a short laugh, "Hinata is going to be so surprised."

"Not as much as you might think..."

Tsukishima brings a hand up to run through Kageyama's hair, a delicate brow arching in question. "What do you mean?"

"Yamaguchi might have told us something last year, and I didn't really believe him but I guess he was right..."

Tsukishima starts to get nervous. His mind is running through every secret he may have exposed during late night texting sessions and quiet walks home. "Might have? What did he tell you?"

Kageyama fake coughs into his hand, turning pink. "He said that um...that you looked at me a lot. Like in the club room and study group..."

Tsukishima's face goes completely red as he let's go of Kageyama and looks anywhere but at the boy in front of him. He sighs, scratches the back of his neck. "I guess I wasn't as discreet as I thought."

Kageyama blushes brighter too and fiddles with a strand of hair, "Hinata thought you were plotting my death..."

Tsukishima scoffs and a small smile develops. "Honestly, that kid is so dumb sometimes." He was about to let the matter drop until thought hits him. "Wait, what did you think I was doing?"

Kageyama shrugs, "Checking out my form. Or my ass. I was okay with you staring."

Tsukishima smirks and puts his hands on Kageyama's waist. "Both are wonderful, by the way." He leans closer and speaks in a slightly teasing voice. "And why were you okay with me checking you out all the time?"

Kageyama pouts a bit when Tsukishima doesn't kiss him, "It's nice to be noticed by someone attractive."

Tsukishima smiles a bit at the compliment. "This is going to sound super hypocritical but why didn't you say anything?"

Kageyama turns his face away. "You basically hated me."

Tsukishima can't help it. He laughs. Kageyama looks back at him with an adorably confused scrunched face. Tsukishima gives him a quick kiss. "Sorry, it's just we are so bad at this. Well, I don't hate you now, king, and I'm going to continue to stare."

Kageyama huffs, a blush on his face, "I'll stare back this time."

Tsukishima smiles and kisses him again, "I would like that."

Kageyama leans in to kiss him again, chasing Tsukishima's lips down with his own. He wonders if he'll ever get tired of kissing Tsukishima. "I don't think your ego needs anymore stroking."

Tsukishima scoffs a bit. "That’s rude. You enjoy me."

"Shut up" He says and kisses him again, pulling him onto the bed with him in a tangle of limbs. Tsukishima smiles against his lips. 

"Gladly." Tsukishima continues kissing him until they hear a knock on the door.

"Kei, it's me." Akiteru is knocking at the door. "Mom wants to know if she needs to get the futon out for Kageyama-kun."

Tsukishima looks down at the other, his face turning serious. "Do you want to stay?"

Kageyama's face twists into an uncomfortable frown. "I...don't know if I should. My uniform is at home, and I don't have any pajamas here..."

"I could walk you back to your house. You can get your things and come back. Or I can just walk you home. Your choice."

Kageyama looks uncomfortable. "I don't want to be a burden."

Tsukishima brushes some hair out of Kageyama's face. "King, you will never be a burden to me."

And fuck if that wasn't the nicest thing Tsukishima has ever said to anyone. Kageyama kisses him soundly again. "Walk me home. I'll get my things."

"As you wish." Tsukishima smirks as he stands straight and drags Kageyama up with him. They walk to the door and when Tsukishima opens it, Akiteru is still there with a smile on his face. 

"We'll need the extra futon."

Akiteru's grin turns knowing, "Are you sure you don't want to share the bed?" 

Tsukishima can almost hear the wink that accompanies the question. Tsukishima sighs and tugs along a blushing Kageyama. "Can we just have the futon?"

They hear Akiteru laughing behind them as they make their way downstairs and out the front door. Kageyama sends a text to his mother, letting her know they're getting his things and leaving. Tsukishima can feel the setter get more and more tense the closer they get to his house.

Tsukishima doesn't say anything, only rubs his thumb across his knuckles, showing a small sign of comfort. Kageyama looks at him when they're outside the door. "Wait for me here."

Kageyama goes to walk away, but Tsukishima is still holding firmly onto his hand. "Are you sure?"

Kageyama nods. "Yeah. I need to do this." He tugs his hand from Tsukishima's hold and opens the door. Taking his shoes off quickly, he walks through the silent house, "I'm home."

There’s no return greeting, so he goes upstairs to his room. This is one of the few times he's happy that he doesn't have much to his room. He grabs his uniform, pajamas, sports bag, and his school bag before leaving his room.

His mother is at the end of the hall, leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. "Tobio..." She says quietly.

Kageyama stops in his tracks when he hears his name. He walks calmly up to his mother. "Yes, mother?"

She looks tired and her eyes are rimmed red. Her blue eyes look at the bag in his hand and sighs. "He seems like a nice boy, Tobio. He cares for you. Not just anyone would openly challenge your father like that."

Kageyama is a little more than shellshocked at the compliment. But his mother seems genuine and his smile morphs into something a bit more comfortable. "He’s definitely something else." He's about to walk to the door when he stops himself. "How are you?"

He hears her sigh again, "I'll be okay." She reaches up and touches the bruise on his face lightly, and the reflexive flinch is more out of uncertainty than pain. But the guilt in her eyes tells him not to push her away. 

"Oh, Tobio...I can't believe I let this happen..."

At this point, Kageyama only feels sad. He reaches up and rests his hand on her much smaller one. At 17, he's quite a bit taller than her, and it’s strange to be looking down at her like this. She always seemed so much bigger. "It's not your fault. Do you want me to stay home? I will, if you need me."

"It's okay. Your dad is leaving in the morning for Seoul. He'll be gone for 3 weeks, and I think that's enough time for us to get past this. All of us."

"You think he's ever going to actually be okay with this?"

She looks sad, the weariness he feels is reflected in the eyes so like his own. "I'm not sure." She says, "He and I...well, I talked. He listened. He's not going to control this, Tobio. And I won't ever, ever let him hurt you again."

Kageyama brings her into a hug, bending down far enough to rest his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but thank you, really." he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He feels small in his mother's arms, despite their obvious size difference. She pats his head and kisses his temple. "I love you, Tobio. Here," She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bank card, presses it into his hand, "go to dinner with your boy tomorrow, my treat. Tell him I said thank you. For standing up for you when I didn’t."

Kageyama feels like he's about to cry but he keeps himself together. "I love you too, mom. Thank you, and I know that he will appreciate this."

She smiles a small smile at him, "Go on then. He's probably losing his mind every second you stay here."

He gives a small smile. "Thank you again. Good night." He walks to the door, and when he opens it he sees Tsukishima pacing back and forth. 

Tsukishima immediately turns to him, "Are you okay?"

Kageyama smiles wide. He walks up to the worried blond and grabs his hand. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'll explain on the way back to your place."

Tsukishima eyes him warily, but lets him drag them off in the direction of his house. If anything, Kageyama seemed more at ease than when he'd entered the home. In fact, he seemed peaceful as he lightly swung their hands between them. It was stupid and something that middle schoolers do, but Tsukishima didn't stop him. Anything to have Kageyama's fingers between his own. Kageyama keeps stealing glances as they’re walking, almost enjoying Tsukishima being the confused one for once. Soon though, he takes pity on him, considering the seriousness of the topic. "You can stop being so worried. Everything is fine, well I guess for now. I didn't see my dad, but my mom likes you."

This throws Tsukishima for a loop. "She does?"

Kageyama nods to him. "Yeah. She appreciated that you stood up to my father for me. Most people, including myself, are too afraid to do that. She wanted to thank you." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you before."

Tsukishima stops in his tracks. "Don't apologize."

Kageyama stops with him, tilting his head. "Why? You were only trying to help, and you did."

Tsukishima is glad Kageyama can't see him well in the low light because he's blushing again. "I probably made him hate me. And you know what the worst part is? What if he's right, and your future in volleyball is ruined? Because of me..."

The brunet furrows his brow. "How did you ruin anything? You didn't make me gay, and true athletes wouldn't care if I'm gay, only if I can play well."

Tsukishima wants to argue it with him, to tell him that the world of pro sports is filled with stereotypes and misogyny and discrimination, but the innocent look in Kageyama's eyes kills the words in Tsukishima's throat. 

"The world isn't as kind as you think it is, king." He says, as substitute.

Kageyama's eyes grow hard. "I don't think the world is kind. Trust me, I know there's plenty more people like my dad out there. But hopefully, by the time I get there, the people that matter the most won't care."

Tsukishima looks at him with concealed awe. "You're really something, Kageyama Tobio."

Kageyama tries to control his blush but fails. He starts walking and tugs the middle blocker along with him by the hand. "Sometimes it's better to do the things you want than worry about other people. Even though this is still something I'm working on."

Tsukishima is half a step behind, caught up in staring at Kageyama's profile, his hair sleek and dark and his eyes a silvery blue in the darkening twilight. 

"...pretty" It's out of his mouth before he knows it.

Kageyama looks back at him, the innocent, confused look back on his face. "What was that?"

Tsukishima shakes his head. He can't believe himself sometimes. How did he fall for Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court, the simple minded, honest, big hearted setter? 

"It's nothing."

Back around, continuing his walk like nothing happened. Soon enough, they make it back to Tsukishima's house. Tsukishima's mother greets them as they come in, "Welcome back, boys."

Kageyama gives the proper "pardon the intrusion" as Tsukishima greets his mother. As they're taking off their shoes, Tsukishima gives his attention to his mom. “Is everything set up in my room?"

"Mmhm," she hums, "there's also an extra bento in the fridge for the morning, so don't forget."

Tsukishima nods at his mother before walking towards his room. Kageyama give her a quick bow, "Thank you again, Tsukishima-san. I really appreciate your, um, care."

She smiles brightly at him, "Anything you need, Kageyama-kun, just let me know. Any friend of Kei's is more than welcome here."

Kageyama shyly smiles at her before following Tsukishima up to his room. Tsukishima waits until Kageyama is in the room before closing the door behind them. There’s a futon on the floor that he assumes is for him, and sits down on the thick cushion.

Tsukishima drops ungracefully onto his bed. "So," he asks from his pillow, "what happened with your mom?"

Kageyama looks up at him. "She apologized basically. She felt really bad that should didn't stop my father from hitting me. Then she said she talked to my dad about everything, but I doubt he'll change his mind. Oh, she also gave me her credit card. She told me to go to dinner with you, her treat. Like I said, she really appreciates what you did."

"I see." Tsukishima says. He hides his smile by pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Maybe she's not as callous as I thought."

Kageyama isn't sure if he should be offended by that or not. He tries to keep it out of his tone but it probably doesn't work as well as he wants. "She's not callous. It's just hard when my dad is angry. I'm sure it was hard for her to be between us like this."

Tsukishima doesn't apologize. Instead, he sits up and joins the brunet on the futon, drawing him close. He runs his finger through the other’s dark hair until he relaxes in his hold. "I'll look forward to getting to know her better."

Kageyama hums at the touch. "Me too." 

They stay like that for some time until Kageyama feels himself starting to fall asleep. He mumbles against Tsukishima's chest, "We should probably get ready for bed."

Tsukishima groans. He forgot about school tomorrow. About the first year tryouts. "You're right." He gets up to rifle through his dresser, "The bathroom is down the hall on the left."

Kageyama grabs his things and walks to the bathroom. Once Kageyama is out of the room, Tsukishima starts changing, not bothering to close the door. It’s nothing the setter hasn’t seen anyway. But sometimes carelessness leads to mistakes, which Tsukishima realizes when Akiteru comes in, 

"It's been quite a day for you guys, hasn't it?"

Akiteru invites himself to sit on Tsukishima's bed and the youngest groans. Why hadn't he shut the door? "You could say that, yeah."

Tsukishima continues to change, trying to ignore his brother. "Did things work out well? Mom said you two seemed good."

"Yeah," Tsukishima answers. He doesn't know why he ever bothers to try and withhold information from Akiteru; he always gets it out of him somehow anyway. "I think we're going to be fine...thank you, by the way."

Akiteru smiles brightly at him. He walks up to Tsukishima and pats him hard on his shoulder. "Any time, little brother. I'm really glad you have him in your life."

Tsukishima surprises his brother when he doesn't shrug off his hand. "I'm not just talking about distracting mom and dad. For telling them not to ask about the bruise either," Akiteru opens his mouth, but Tsukishima cuts him off, "I know it was you, Nii-san. And I really appreciate it."

Akiteru opens his mouth again but closes it, instead giving a small smile. "You know how mom and dad are, they would have started a scene. Kageyama didn't need that, he had you. That was enough for then." He takes his hand off and crosses his arm, face going serious. "How did meeting his family go?"

"Both better and worse than I expected." Tsukishima shrugged. "His mother seems to like me at least a little. But I called his father out, and he didn't take it well."

Akiteru laughs, "Of course you did." He notices that his little brother's attention is behind him now, so he turns around and sees Kageyama standing in the doorway. He smiles at the blue eyed boy and gives Tsukishima a pat on the head, doing the same to Kageyama as he walks out of the room. "Good night, you two."

"Goodnight, Nii-san." Tsukishima calls after him. Kageyama gives a little bow and sets his day clothes in a pile next to his bag. Tsukishima kisses his head on his way out the door, "I'm going to brush my teeth."

Kageyama watches him leave, then goes into his bag and gets out his uniform to lay out. Once done, he sits back on the futon, idly playing with his fingers until Tsukishima comes back. The room goes dark as Tsukishima returns and hits the lights, falling into his bed with phone in hand. He sets his usual alarms a bit earlier, because he knows how Kageyama likes to get to the gym in time to do some solo practice. Kageyama quietly gets under the covers of his futon and gets comfortable. He hears tsukishima do the same and tries to fall asleep. 

No matter how much happened today, no matter how exhausted he thinks he is, his mind can't stop. "Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima can't sleep either. He's lying with his hands under his head, just lost in his own mind. "Yeah?"

"Um. I just wanted to thank you again. For everything you did today."

Tsukishima nods, but remembers that Kageyama can't actually see him. "Don't mention it. It's just what you do when you care about someone."

"Can.. can I join you up there?"

Tsukishima laughs quietly, "Come here, king."

Kageyama pouts a bit hearing Tsukishima's laugh, but he gets up anyway. He feels around the bed for the covers and gets under them, moving over so he's close to Tsukishima’s warmth. The captain pulls him flush to his chest, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's back. "Did my king need attention?"

Kageyama doesn't say anything, only cuddles closer to Tsukishima's body heat. He grips the fabric of Tsukishima's shirt, tries to explain his thoughts. "I just wanted.. it was lonely down there."

Tsukishima smirks at him in the dark. "Cute."

Kageyama feels his face grow hot. Huffy, he shoves his face into the crook of Tsukishima's neck. "Shut up."

Tsukishima kisses the soft skin behind his ear, teasing "Kawaii, kawaii~"

His vice captain squirms in his hold, his hands moving up to cover his skin. "Stop that! And I'm not cute!" 

Tsukishima thinks he may actually be doing something wrong until he hears the laughter under Kageyama's tone. 

"You have to be cute, I only like cute people." Tsukishima smiles against Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama huffs and tries to push himself closer to the other. "Fine, I’m cute. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Maybe." Tsukishima laughs. "You're the one who keeps squirming."

"You're the one that keeps saying embarrassing stuff!"

Tsukishima pokes him in the side. "Are you going to do something about it?"

The setter huffs again and squirms back, loosening Tsukishima's hold before clutching onto his collar and kissing him. When he pulls back his face is red, but he has a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"There."

Tsukishima licks his lips with a laugh. "Is that all you got?"

Kageyama blushes, pulls him forward again and _Yeah,_ Tsukishima thinks, _this is alright._


End file.
